Time doesn't Wait
by Rushyuo
Summary: all start from one lil kiss......how ironic........RR PLZ! The 1st few chapters has few spacings but the rest of them hav more!
1. Betrayal

Time doesn't wait  
  
Chap 1  
  
Summary  
  
Usual..you know Inuyasha making a mess with Kikyou..... Messing Kagome's mind and making her mad..... except I want an OC 2 cheer her up...I'm not sure this should be Kag/Oc or inu/kag.. you choose.  
  
Kagome gasped.....Inuyasha was kissing Kikyou. Tears welled up in her eyes. Each breath she took cut her throat like knives. 'He promised.....he promised' thought Kagome .  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Kagome please listen to me....."pleaded Inuyasha  
  
"What Inuyasha? Haven't you torture me enough?" scratched Kagome's hurt voice.  
  
"Kagome please trust me..... that was a friendly goodbye kiss.....so that she won't bother me again.....besides I promise I will never see her again." said Inuyasha softly. Kagome looked up to the burning golden eyes. "Okay I believe you."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and leant on her slowly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened 'W.....what's going on?' was all she had in her mind.  
  
Well actually she had dream of this moments ever since she almost saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyou but before she had settled down with the fact a guy was kissing her Inuyasha's hand started to move toward her collar.  
  
She jerked back. Inuyasha was blushing like a tomato and ran off. (Leaping from tree to tree u know?) She ran back to the fire where Sango and the others were.  
  
Her mind and heart settling down again.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Kagome ran. She heard nothing.  
  
Inuyasha could have heard her with his dog ears.  
  
'Wait...did I just say his dog ears without saying they were cute? Why was he kissing Kikyou after he promised me he would never.....what was he trying to do to me that night? '  
  
Kagome had no idea where she was running actually. All she know was she had enough. She had enough of this journey. She had enough on her heart breaking.  
  
Enough of broken promises.  
  
Enough arguments.  
  
Just enough. Just enough.....of Inuyasha.  
  
Review people.plz..this is my first fic (I EVER WIRTTEN IN MY LIFETIME!!)..so...who should as a pairing? Inu/kag? Kag/oc? And if kag/oc I think I need a name.;;; im messed up aren't i..... 


	2. Wondering

Time doesn't Wait  
  
Chap 2  
  
The first thing Kagome notice was she had enough, the second was she was tired. So what else can she do?  
  
Took a rest that's what. She wouldn't be lost for long here though. She still had the jewel shards. She still had to collect them. Inuyasha and the others would find her only for the little jewels. She would be found. She would be found by the others.....and the thoughts continued until she slept.  
  
She would be found all right.  
  
Except who found her was not who she was expecting.  
  
Back at camp  
  
"WHERES KAGOME?!!!!!" was everyone's first response yelling at the dog hanyou.  
  
Well actually it's not the first thing said. Inuyasha had came out of the forest holding a frail Kikyou. Who was crying. Inuyasha tried to hold onto her but she'd just back off.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!! ALL I WANTED TO SAY WAS KIKYO IS GOING TO BE TRAVELING WITH US BECAUSE SHE WAS NEARLY KILLED BY THAT DAMN BASTARD NAMED NARAKU!!!!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"WE NEVER SAID SHE CAN'T TRAVEL WITH US, WE JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU DID ANYTHING 'ROMANTIC' BECAUSE WE JUST SENT KAGOME TO TELL YOU THAT WE ARE HAVING DINNER" replied the perverted houshi somewhat angrily.  
  
While the two people were arguing a tajiya and a kitsune didn't feel like blaming the thing on anyone. They were more concerned for their dear friend named Kagome.  
  
"Where do you think Kagome went to?" asked Shippo worriedly.  
  
"I don't know Shippo" said Sango angrily. 'How can those two be arguing at a time like this?!!' thought Sango angrily.  
  
Shippo started to get irritated too.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" roared Kikyou.(yes people I decided to not make her evil in this fic.....wel.....not SO evil anyways.) Everyone looked at her quite surprised.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Are you seriously soooo stupid!!!???!!!" flared the usually emotionless Kikyou.  
  
"W.....What are you talking about Kikyou?" stuttered Inuyasha.  
  
"YES I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY AN IDIOT!!!! BUT SO WHAT? MY REINCARNATION IS  
  
OR RATHER WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND MY REINCARNATION IS ME!!!!" yelled Kikyou angrily poking her finger onto Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"SHE WILL GET HERSELF KILLED AND I WILL DIE OF SHAME NOT BEING ABLE TO PROTECT MY AFTERLIFE!!!" growled Kikyou most angrily.(for her reputation.....so what? at least she's not trying to get Inuyasha.)  
  
"NO!!! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!!! I ALREADY DIED BECAUSE OF THAT FRIGGIN BASTARD ONCE AND ONCE MORE DOESN'T MATTER!!!"  
  
With that Inuyasha started to understand. 'Kagome likes me?' thought Inuyasha saying it out loud.  
  
"YES YOU STUPID PERSON, HANYOU, WHATEVER! MY REINCARNATION LIKES YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO?!!! THAT'S IT!!!!! YOU AND I ARE NOT GOING TO MEET AGAIN!!!! GOT IT?!!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!" Kikyo humphed and walked away.  
  
The group stared after her. "O.....k....." said Sango "that was unexpected."  
  
"Do you understand now Inuyasha?" said Miroku softly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his friends. True he had never admitted they were his friends but deep down, he knew they were.  
  
"Yes." said Inuyasha although he had no idea. He just didn't want to disappoint them. He leapt to the top of a very high tree.  
  
'Do I like her? Kagome? I never given a thought about it. I thought we were only friends. And a shard detector I guess but not as much. All my years I liked Kikyou. But do I love Kagome?  
  
Somewhere where Kagome is  
  
She was kidnapped. It was that obvious.  
  
'But.' she looked at her surroundings. She was almost certain she was in a cave but the stone didn't swallow the light. It gave off the light. It was glowing faint yellow.  
  
All she really remembered was sleeping in the grass waiting for Inuyasha and the others to pick her up.  
  
'How can I be so stupid? I just HAD TO FORGET that every youkai out there wants even one damn piece of the shikon shard, baka Kagome.....' thought Kagome.  
  
'But if this is being kidnapped.....well........... its not good but somewhat better than sleeping in wet grass.' She was on a soft mattress. Not chained or anything. She was in a room like the size of her own bedroom yet there was no door.  
  
She looked around more. Then she found a simple kimono bright orange filled with light pink and dark blue petals........either way it was quite beautiful. She saw a note on the beautiful silky material.  
  
'Wear this human.'  
  
Hesitating a bit she put the kimono on. After a while which seemed like five minutes. She heard something like a door open she heard a voice that reminded her of Inuyasha.  
  
"So girl I see you are awake."  
  
REVIEW!!!!PLZZZZZ!!!IM BEGGIN YOU!!!!! AND I WOULD GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!!!(ok people this is obviously the oc I was talkin bout so..i need an attitude 4 this original character!!! Plz!!!yea im screwed..dun even noe how my own character acts like.) 


	3. Meeting with another hanyou or 2

Time doesn't Wait  
  
Chap 3  
  
"So girl I see you are awake."  
  
Kagome spun around. "Who are you?" she asked weakly.  
  
Ignoring her question he sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of whatever was in the pot. He finished it and looked at her again.  
  
"You can leave now you know." he said slowly.  
  
"You didn't kidnap me for the" she then stopped herself 'Stupid, stupid!!! Now he might catch on I have something like a thing everyone wants!! The jewel!'  
  
She suddenly looked at her kidnapper. As if see him for the first time. He had short orange (Sunny D color, not dark like Shippo. Almost the colour of Shippo's fur? Except.....THINK SUNNY D!!!) hair (messy and spiky, like anime characters)  
  
Light blue eyes like the sky (no his eyes are UNLIKE Kouga's he has contacts? Iris? What?! Forgot..... - -;;;). But they were clouded it looked like the sky with thunderclouds.  
  
She wanted to poke them out rub them clean and put them back in.  
  
He had what seemed like a blue cape or rather a very long scarf hanging over his left arm.  
  
A sword on his back (unlike Inuyasha who has Tetsusaiga on his waist) a hard green vest which looked like it was as hard as metal.....but not shiny.  
  
A khaki shirt under his vest and bland white baggy pants.  
  
He would have looked quite handsome if his eyes were not clouded  
  
"No I didn't kidnap you for the Shikon jewel" he said quite simply "as a matter I wouldn't call what I did kidnapping." He said emotionlessly again.  
  
Kagome frowned and said "Then what is it called?"  
  
He looked at her over his cup "I simply call it rescuing."  
  
'he must have drank whatever is in the pot for the 10th time.'  
  
"oh yeah? Rescuing me from what?" she asked testily.  
  
His clouded eyes looked at her but it seemed he was looking right through her  
  
"Next time woman, remind me not to save you from almost being screwed by a worm demon."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome gasped.  
  
This time he stared straight into her eyes "I mean you were almost raped by a worm demon because his hand was untying your red ribbon on this strange garment of yours, you didn't move." he said tiredly holding up her uniform.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
He went out of the room three seconds later a little girl came and said "I'm sorry but Sol is always like this....." (sol means sun........I forgot in what language though.)  
  
Kagome looked at the little girl.  
  
She looked like Shippo's age. She had red hair straight down to her back, cute dark blue eyes, a purple cape clinging on her little shoulders with a bland white robe.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kagome politely.  
  
The girl looked shock and did a polite bow "Gomen for not introducing myself!!! And about my name is Kaoru (Kaoru Wada, named it after her. She's in charge of Inuyasha music I think.....) and yours is-" She concentrated her cute face for a bit then returned back to normal  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Kagome surprised.  
  
Her face blushed "You are a human aren't you Kagome- chan?" Without waiting for an answer she started to say "Well I'm a ha"  
  
"KAORU!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!" yelled a worried tone. The wall burst open and Sol burst out and his face quickly paled. "How much have you told Kagome- chan Kaoru?" he kneeled down and asked softly but demanding an answer.  
  
"Well I was about to tell Kagome-chan we were hanyous!!!" grinned Kaoru. Sol covered his ears immediately using his elbows to cover Kaoru's. When he realized there was no screaming he dropped his hands and stood up. His eyes which only lit up to Kaoru grew cloudy once again and went out of the room. Before he did he looked strangely at Kagome  
  
"Why is he like this?" Kagome wondered out loud. Kaoru looked at Kagome.  
  
"Didn't my brother tell you?" asked Kaoru.  
  
Kagome shooked her head.  
  
"Well have you ever trust a person so much you depend their whole gender by them?"  
  
Kagome thought about Inuyasha she loved him but didn't determine all boys on him. Slowly Kagome shooked her head again.  
  
"It's not up to me to tell you Kagome-chan I'm sorry but I don't think my brother would like it."  
  
Sol came up after 10 seconds of silence.  
  
"We are going Kaoru." he said demandingly.  
  
Kaoru grinned from ear to ear "Ok Sol!!!" With that she open a door which looked like it was a part of the wall  
  
'No wonder I didn't see it' thought Kagome.  
  
Sol looked at Kagome and said "I think its best you leave Kagome me and my sister will be looking for someone." With that he threw back Kagome her uniform.  
  
Kagome then asked a question "why did you give me this kimono?"  
  
Sol, who was leaving, stopped and turned his head "Its like armor........it's un-rippable, untearable, and it protects you from attacks somewhat."  
  
With that Kaoru bounded out of nowhere and said "I'm ready to go!!" She didn't look much different but she was happy.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Kagome.  
  
"To a friend." he replied blandly he was walking out of the cave when Kagome caught up with him.  
  
"Sol........are you quick?"  
  
!#$%&())(&%$#!!#$%&())(&%$#!!#$%  
  
REVIEW!!!! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Sneezing

Time doesn't Wait  
  
Chap 4  
  
"Sol........ are you quick?" asked Kagome.  
  
Sol stared coldly at her. "I suppose........ but........ why would you want to know?"  
  
'I have to tell Inuyasha how I feel no matter how much he loves Kikyou.'  
  
"I need to find a hanyou........to tell him something" said Kagome with her voice cracking at the end of the sentence.  
  
Sol clouded eyes looked down at a tiny tugging hand.  
  
"Sol help Kagome-chan. please?" asked Kaoru with her eyes shining slowly.  
  
'Her eyes........ they remind me of the moon........... it's like the evening sky.' thought Kagome.  
  
"Yes they do don't they?" Said Sol.  
  
Kagome cocked her head.  
  
He looked away. "I can read minds........... a little bit........my sister is 7 and she can read minds as strong as I can......... I however cannot read personal deep thoughts........ while my sister can."  
  
Sol look 'through' her again "Okay girl. I will bring you to your hanyou........except you must know where he is, because we have our own search."  
  
Kaoru smiled and Kagome smiled at the boy then at the little girl. "I can't make any promise but........I have an idea........"said Kagome slowly avoiding Sol's piecing gaze. If she looked though she would have seen Sol's eyes soften up a bit.  
  
"Its ok! Sol will take you there won't you Sol?" asked Kaoru.  
  
Sol sighed and said "Kaoru........we have our own quest."  
  
"Please Sol? Pleasy, weasy with a sugar cherry on top?" begged Kaoru.  
  
"It's ok." said Kagome she, didn't want to see the girl beg.  
  
Sol looked her again and said "I was just about to say yes too." a slight joking sigh escaped him. His lip tugged upwards a mite.  
  
Kagome looked at the grin which was only there for split second before turning into a frown again but she was sure that it was there.  
  
Kaoru looked amaze and Kagome was surprised.  
  
The awkward moment was interrupted by Sol saying roughly "Hop on by back, girl." She did and it seemed a bit like holding to Inuyasha.  
  
She felt him squirm but that was only because Kaoru was seating herself comfortably in his arms (remember she is very much like the size of Shippo.) without so much as a warning he leapt to the top of a high tree.  
  
'Ok this is way too Inuyasha- like' thought Kagome.  
  
"So girl........ which way?" asked Sol.  
  
Kagome squirmed. 'How am I suppose to know?'  
  
'Follow your heart'  
  
'Huh who are you?'  
  
'Follow your heart........' with that the voice faded away.  
  
Suddenly her heart leapt as if she missed a step in the stairs. Left.  
  
"Left" she said out loud. After he ran for that track for a minute her heart did the same thing again except this time it said "right" and so on.  
  
That night  
  
"Sol I'm tired" yawned Kagome.  
  
Kaoru was already asleep yet Sol was still stubborn and said "I want to find your friend quickly or I will have missed a day on my quest."  
  
"Please Sol I'm really, really tired!!" protested Kagome.  
  
Sol looked at the girl over his shoulder. 'She IS really tired........pffft who cares?' "Okay girl I guess it's enough for one night."  
  
'Why did I just say that?' thought Sol.  
  
'Because you care'  
  
Sol laughed at that remark. 'I dunno who you are........but after what I have suffered I won't care for anyone other than Kaoru........ and perhaps my friend.' He smiled at the thought of his friend. The only one left.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
We are by a fire that Sol had lighted when he touched his hand on some logs. I looked over the fire where he was stroking Kaoru's head lightly.  
  
I walked over to him. "Hey Sol thanks for letting me rest a bit."  
  
"I did it for Kaoru not you" he said softly but meanly.  
  
"Why can't we be friends?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because I don't feel like it" replied Sol.  
  
Kagome sneezed "Why acHOO do you hate me?"  
  
"Why can't you shut up?" replied Sol seriously.  
  
Kagome felt her eyes sting 'I hope I find Inuyasha soon.' thought Kagome. She sneezed again.  
  
Sol rolled his eyes. "Here human, put this on" he said as he put on his scarf/cape thing on Kagome.  
  
She was about to say thank you but Sol was already asleep. 'He sleeps like Inuyasha. A cross look on his face, arms folded together.' Thought Kagome. Smiling slightly by the fact he said she was tired but slept before her was absolutely hilarious.  
  
She got up awkwardly in her new kimono and went over to where she originally sat and slept peacefully there.  
  
Sol opened one eye and looked at the sleeping figure across him. Feeling what the moon's air was trying to say he figured it was safe enough to sleep he found that there would be a possibility of danger if they slept here for more than 4 hours.  
  
'4 hours till we get a move on.' He said to himself.  
  
!#$%&())(&%$#!!#$%&())(&%$#!   
  
I have no idea where this story is going so plz review!!!!! 


	5. Past of Parents and Battle

Time Doesn't Wait  
  
Chap 5  
  
Disclaimer: (I'm sorry I never rote any b4........ But this is the only chap I'm gonna rite it.) I don't own Inuyasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.......sigh...  
  
"GET UP!!!' roared a certain hanyou.  
  
"A little bit more Inuyasha.." mumbled Kagome.  
  
"IM NOT INUYA....Inu...Inuyasha?..." said Sol shocked.  
  
Kagome eyes flared "SIT!!!! YEAH INUYASHA!!!!! ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU FORGOT ABOUT YOUR NA....Sol?" ended Kagome sheepishly.  
  
Sol's eyes burned again. 'He doesn't look half bad when his eyes aren't clouded' thought Kagome.  
  
"YEAH NOW THAT'S MY NAME!!!! SOL!!!!... girl..." his eyes turned clouded again '"the person........... I'm searching for...his name is Inuyasha.."  
  
' I might as well take advantage........ help is welcomed........' thought Sol privately.  
  
Kaoru looked surprised "Sol aren't you looking for Blake? Why the sudden change in direction?"  
  
Sol looked at his little sister........ smiling and so innocent......... He use to be like that too........until SHE came along...  
  
"We will find Blake.... but we can use Lord Inuyasha or Lord Sesshomaru's help... since Inuyasha is also a hanyou we might be able talk easier.." explained Sol slowly.  
  
He should go to Sesshomaru though from what he heard Sesshomaru was who he should go to. But he didn't have the time. He might as well go........  
  
&())(&%$#!!#$%  
  
"SOL!!!???!??!!" Kagome waved her hands in front of the fast moving hanyou. Big mistake.  
  
Because Sol had to change directions she fell but gathering Sol with her clinging hand Sol they immediately rolled down a hill. (Yea classical but c'mon give me some room man! o yea this isn't a fluffy scene... it's a hint to Sol's past.)  
  
At the bottom of the hill they looked at each other. Sol eyes flared again (meaning the 'clouds' in his eyes are gone) He opened his mouth to yell something at Kagome's scared face.  
  
Kagome opened her brown chocolate eyes wide in fear. His eyes quivered..... it..... this was something more than anger.... Thought Kagome as she looked at him... true the clouds were gone but...she quickly wished that they would cover his eyes.... She didn't like the way Sol was looking at her.  
  
Kaoru who had jumped out of Sol's arm just in time quickly ran to the hill. 'Oh no.....Sol...Kagome isn't HER...........please realize that........ Please don't let me be late......Kagome...... please tell me I'm not late........Oh Kami- sama!!!'  
  
"SOL!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!" Sol has been having this...look... in his eyes and has been unconsciously drawing his sword out slowly. Kagome who looked at him fearfully, as he was drawing his sword which had been transforming into a saber in a way quite like Tetsusaiga.  
  
The sword would turn colorful than to a dark blue blade. He 'woke up' looking at his hand which was raised high in the air ready to strike down.  
  
"SOL!!!!" whimpered Kaoru.  
  
Sol looked afraid, hurt, angry, betrayed...all those good stuff. He got up quickly and walked away. Leaving Kagome on the ground.  
  
"Human... we can't travel anymore..." Said Sol.  
  
It started raining.  
  
"Why Sol?" asked Kagome, shocked.  
  
"I don't want to look at your face!!!" snarled Sol viciously.  
  
Kaoru slid down to the hill. "Sol.... keep your word... you have to..." her voice serious, devoid of all the happiness and hope that Kagome was used to hearing.  
  
"Sol.... I'm not afraid of you... you might not show it.... but you know you care.... you know I'm your friend...." said Kagome softly.  
  
Sol turned around. Even if it was been raining you could see his tears. So long that no one cared. So long one no one accepted him.  
  
He ran to Kagome a tear falling. Kaoru knew that his brother had always showed no emotion. Especially to strangers. The girl had known her brother for only 3 days and she knew him so well.... knew what he needed. Acceptance.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome.... I'm sorry."  
  
(I should end here but I don't feel like it.)  
  
"Sol, I think we should tell Kagome-chan more about us!" said Kaoru her voice returned to full volume in happiness. Sol, who had stopped crying so fast that Kagome wondered if she had imagined it, nodded.  
  
After the storm they sat comfortably in a dry piece of ground and Kaoru started to explain.  
  
"Hm... well I suppose we should tell you that we are hanyous.... I guess. Actually...well you see our father was Lord Meggido (I think it means meteor in a language........ not Japanese though.........I'm not sure though....) he was the ruler of the sun demons. Our mother was Princess Tsuki (I think it means moon in Japanese) and they were both hanyous.  
  
Well as it happened moon and sun demons don't usually get along.  
  
The sun rule the morning and the moon rules the night Over a land called.........Well during the first 12 hours of the day: Tatakau (Attack) and the last 12 hours of the day Mamoru (protect)."  
  
Sol sat there silently starring at the flames he made.  
  
"Our mother and father met during the afternoon. Father thought he still had to rule for the earth for a while because the sky was orange. King Moonerus and my mother were strolling and Moonerus, my grandfather, saw him.  
  
My grandfather was kind so he said usual gently to my father to go back to the sun lair. This was rather strange because moon and sun demons do not get along. My father refused to even when he was alone facing the moon king.  
  
My grandfather asked my father why he was there and papa said that the sky was orange and that meant he had to guard and rule the lands until night came.  
  
My grand papa laughed and told my father the sky wasn't everything and it was nightfall since the first twelve hours past already. My father paled and he apologized again and again. Slowly my father and mother fell in love, Grandpa Oboete (memory) that's my father's side grandpa saw it and discussed it with Grandpa Moonerus.  
  
They said it was okay for them to like in public except they must be ready for the outcome."  
  
Kaoru's happy voice gradually grew more sad when she talked.  
  
Sol saw this and continued. " So mom and dad loved each other got us and the public ,who hated hanyous and hated the opposite tribe (moon hates sun n sun hates moon), fought against my mom and dad  
  
They never succeeded but we were abused all our life. Hanyou, opposite tribes yeah..hated by all sides. Mom and dad died shortly after I turned 14."  
  
"How old are you in human years?" asked Kagome who felt sorry for the siblings. Sol's eyes which had never left the fire said  
  
"We have two parts of human........ so we are actually different then most hanyous.... meaning I'm 20 and Kaoru is 7.  
  
Kagome looked at the fire then thought bout it and remembered she was 19 now. (remember the anime was on TV in 2000 and she was 15 and its 2004 now.)  
  
"So you are only a year older than me?" said Kagome.  
  
"Yes" said Sol who was stroking Kaoru on the head again. "But.... before we get a move on.... I want to ask does Inuyasha like you?" asked Sol.  
  
Kagome blushed 'Why the heck would he ask something like that?!' and said "That's what I need to tell him........ He has Kikyou and he had never said anything to me except I was a friend...... and that's already a rare saying." Said Kagome  
  
"No human- I mean Kagome, I mean does he like you? I can hear the sun telling me that Inuyasha is close. If he smells you now he will kill me."  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because remembered when we rolled in the ground?" asked Sol.  
  
"Yeah.." Said Kagome slowly.  
  
"Well we rolled and we got soaked shortly afterwards.....that would have intensified the smell to an inu youkai.... meaning we would smell like we just...." He never got to finish the sentence.  
  
A big red white thing jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Kagome..." It growled.  
  
It took 3 seconds to realize it was Inuyasha. He was in his demon form.  
  
'But he has Tetsusaiga ON!' thought Kagome. Then it clicked. She remembered that Toutoutsai (I think its how u spell it) has used Inuyasha's fang to make the sword after the first time Tetsusaiga had broke.  
  
'So after all this time he managed it.... oh no.. he lost control over something..'  
  
"Kagome... how could you?!?!?!?!" asked Inuyasha ferociously in his youkai form.  
  
"How could I what?" asked Kagome shocked.  
  
"She an I didn't do anything." interrupted Sol.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kagome who was rather scared. He thinks you and I...Kagome....remember what I said bout intensifying the smell?"  
  
Kagome's brain clicked. "He thinks you and I...." Kagome immediately blushed.  
  
Sol looked away. He was blushing inside. His outside though, he was ready and drew his sword out fast in a quick motion. The sword immediately changed as he pulled it out of the sheath from his back........  
  
"Leave her alone." Sol commanded at the youkai Inuyasha who has been moving subconsciously towards Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, looking peeved. Then he sniffed the air and growled which would have made anyone scared.  
  
"YOU!!!!!" Inuyasha barked "YOU MATED MY KAGOME!!!! SHE MINE!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!" with that he charged incredibly quick towards Sol. Kagome blushed. 'Did he just say 'his' Kagome?'  
  
With that the battle begun. Inuyasha was incredibly quick. Sol's blade which was dark red begun to fight Tetsusaiga. With an unexpected leap Inuyasha bought down Sol.  
  
Sol went into a crater as deep as Inuyasha being 'sit'ed into the ground as much as........(I want to say 1000 but that's too much.)24 times. With that Inuyasha smirked. He reached towards Kagome. With a 'you are mine' expression on his face. When he moved closer he looked shocked.  
  
He was still in his demon form but he stopped moving. That's when Kagome saw Kaoru straining her cute little face with beads of sweat coming down her forehead.  
  
She had a visible aura around her which was dark blue.........then light blue than dark blue again. She was holding a staff twice her size. She looked at Kagome with a pained expression. Then she created a telepathic link.  
  
'Kagome- chan......? go........jus....go........I mean it!!!! onegai....' With that she returned her gaze to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to fight it. Everyone can tell.  
  
That's when Kaoru lost her visible aura. Inuyasha smiled at the Kagome who ran at when the little girl looked at her with one leap he was in front of her.  
  
He pounced at her and they both landed on the ground. He began to move close to her. He kissed her again. The second time he kissed her and she didn't even want to be kissed. He just like coming at the wrong time and do whatever he likes.... his hands found himself at the ledge of her clothes again. He growled in frustration as the kimono was 'unrippable and untearable.'  
  
Thought Kagome. She owned Sol big time. Her miko powers suddenly all pushed into her fists she did the only thing sensible.  
  
BAM, POW! FWOOK!  
  
'Wait.......fwook?'  
  
That sounded like a sword swinging........Kagome swished her head behind her... Sol looked mad.  
  
"LEGEND!!!!!" yelled Sol. Suddenly a big magical circle thing appeared on top of Inuyasha And three swords came down on him.  
  
FWOOK, FWOOK, FWOOK!  
  
He was blasted away and was knocked out cold. Helping Kagome up he hurried to Kaoru.  
  
"Protect......." he mumbled with that Kaoru slowly awake and looked at Kagome. Smiling she put her head in Sol's arm again. Sol looked at Kagome then at Inuyasha.  
  
Smiling slightly, he said "Well Kagome I think that you have your answer on seeing if Inuyasha cares about you."  
  
!#$%&())(&%$#!#$%&())(&%$#!  
  
U know what I'm going to ask?! REVIEW PLEASE?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?! PLEASE!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. A journey Promise

Having enough  
  
Chap 6  
  
(ok if u no that last chapter is n author note. each time I get a review I get so happy so I decided to write another chap 4 2day.)  
  
Disclaimer: U don need 2 b a genius 2 no this... so I told you already...but this is the last time I DON OWN INUYASHA!!!THERE YOU HAPPY?!!?!!!?! *angry and curse and swears*  
  
^^;;; sorry bout that anywayz lets start the story  
  
Blue-Flame-Kitsune: ok so you say sol/kag... n I wil make a Shippo n Kaoru play 2gether... sure... because I made Kaoru 2 b wit Ship anywayz... N NO 1 IS CHANGIN THAT!!!!  
  
Demongirl6381: 2 b real truthful im n inu/kag 2..but I have a frend who tinks inuyasha is a 2timer..so I made n oc.......n thx 4 reviewin!!!^^  
  
Lil Pan: ok u say I do!!!....lets c..... more spacing ok!!! ^^ thx 4 reviwin!!!!  
  
Yukatado: ok.....thx 4 reviewin!!! But......um..... I dun wanna make it kik/kag......but if you like I can make kik good I ges..(but didn I already...o.0?)  
  
Pinayazngrl: k I upd8ed!!! N thx 4 reviein!!! N I mean.... I guess I jus wanted kik outa the way so I made a......diferent exit 4 her u no?  
  
THX 4 REVIEWIN PEOPLE!!!! I REALY APRECI8 IT BECAUSE THIS IS MY 1ST FF EVER N I GOT REVIEWS!!! MEANIN PEOPLE IS READIN IT *snif snif* T-T IM SO HAAAAAPPPPPYYY!!!!THX N KEEP ON REVIEWIN PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!! ID GIVE U A COOKIE!!!!(ok that was werd.......im sorry.......)  
  
^^;;; Now lets REALLY start the story...  
  
Sol mumbled something and Inuyasha woke up in his hanyou form.  
  
"Ka...g....ome?" he said weakly. "Yes Inuyasha?" asked Kagome quickly with her voice, which was filled with worry. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. "You" he spat at Sol. Inuyasha couldn't remember anything but he immediately didn't like what he smelled. It smelled like his Kagome mated with this person. "I know what you are thinking Inuyasha and that's not what happened." Said Kagome and with that she explained why she smelled like that. "Oh....." said Inuyasha but he was more thinking on the phrase he said. 'Did he say HIS Kagome? Well, Kagome loves me doesn't she? That's what the others said right? Of course she's mine.'  
  
"Kagome" Interrupted Sol's voice. Kagome spun towards Sol and asked "What?" Kaoru who had this absolutely impossible attitude was jumping around like an excited puppy again. Kagome laughed..... Kaoru was impossible. She always seemed happy and at times she would muster her little arms and summon incredible power. Kagome shivered as her thoughts remembered how Inuyasha was on top of her. Immediately she brushed the thought away and looked at Kaoru's face, which wasn't hyper to travel anymore, but looked gentle with concern for Kagome. Kaoru leaped to Kagome's lap and Kagome was forced to remember Shippo 'almost the same sized' she thought. Whispering softly Kaoru said "Don't worry Kagome I think Inuyasha-sama is not a bad person he didn't mean to do anything"  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged Kaoru tightly who was giggling as Kagome tickled her. Sol and Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to this so they waited until Sol coughed. The girls got up and Sol showed his back to Kagome. When Inuyasha saw this, he looked surprise wasn't HE suppose to carry Kagome? HIS Kagome? However Kagome went on Inuyasha's back and Sol shrugged and turned to Kaoru that jumped immediately into Sol's arms.  
  
Sol didn't know what happened but whatever it was he felt a tinge of being uncomfortable when Kagome went on Inuyasha's back. With that he took off to Inuyasha who was in front of him now. Inuyasha was glad that Kagome was on his back once again and nothing was going to separate him from her. He looked at the person who had caught up with him and asked grumpily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
'Good point. What am I doing here?' thought Sol. It felt so natural to follow Kagome he just did it. "I have matters to discuss with you" Sol said sternly. He will never get into that predicament where he felt uneasy again even if was only a little. Snorting angrily Inuyasha led the way to the others.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
I was on Inuyasha's back again. It felt so right to be here with him. But..... somehow maybe just because of traveling with Sol for a few days I wanted to be on Sol. I breathed it Inuyasha's scent again. It reminded me that day when I first saw him on the Goshinboku tree. Being pinned there he looked so peaceful. Then afterwards I slowly fell in love with him. His hotheaded thickness.....everything. His scent reminded me that I loved him. 'But why would I needed to be REMINDED that I love him?'  
  
(End POV)  
  
It was midday when they reached the others. Sango looked warily at Sol. Miroku looked at Sol with a questioning look. Both were a little reassured with Kagome's look. "What's going on?" Asked Kaoru "Is there a staring match going on?" she peered from Sol's arm and everyone looks of doubts vanished. Kaoru looked at her favorite brother (yea I said favorite so meaning she has more than 1 bro..kukuku). "Sol ?" asked Kaoru. Sol looked at Kaoru that everything was okay.  
  
After a little while everyone had finished the introductions they all sat in a circle. "Sol.......whats everything in your past? We have told you all of ours. And why did you follow Kagome to here?" asked Sango. Sol looked at her and then at the group with no clouds in his eyes. He was about to say something when Sango had looked around the circle. She Whispered to the monk "Do you think that Kagome and Inuyasha and Sol......" whispering so quietly not even Inuyasha can hear. The monk nodded and it seemed like he was giving Sango permission or something. Sango responded with a nod got up from the group went up and kissed Sol.  
  
Sol immediately pushed Sango away. (He has grown less cold because of Kagome and because they r Kagome's friends. Less cold by not drawing his sword and kill her I mean.^^;;;;) Miroku gaped although he was expecting it. Inuyasha looked a bit surprised. Kagome just felt uncomfortable. She wanted to wake Sango up. She got up and jerked Sango a little harder than expected, she even wanted to slap Sango , but she was quickly ashamed that she would think anything so evil 'I cant do that. Its not Sango's fault Sol looks so......' she looked at Sol's shocked face (you no people look cuter wen they r confused......) Sol try to break the awkward silence by saying "Er......right......my past....." Sango returned to her seat in the circle around the fire. She looked at Miroku and nodded her head which pretty much said 'yep Kagome is definitely feeling for him.' Miroku sighed as Sol talked about his parents falling in love and they were born (recap actually......).  
  
"So my parents had me, Kaoru and......."his eyes clouded angrily and sadly "Jougen." "Who's Jougen" asked Kagome. "He is my brother obviously...... somehow he only has sun blood although we have the same parents....... me and Kaoru have traits of both...... Kaoru is more dosed in moon inheritance from mother.....which mean she specializes in more magical abilities while I inherited more of father's sun abilities which is weaponry and more physical abilities..."  
  
"No matter he was a hanyou my father would socialize easily. I unfortunately didn't inherit that while Jougen did. My father and Inuyasha's father" everyone looked at Inuyasha "Lord Inutaisho became friends and made a deal..... That they will help each other if they needed but only if they would do something in turn. So I ask you Inuyasha. Are you willing to help me?"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. This person he definitely hated but if he could help defeat Naraku.........  
  
"All right but you must do me a favour in return remember?" Asked Inuyasha. Sol nodded impatiently. "Help us defeat a demon named Naraku and find the jewel pieces and we will help you do whatever you want." "Really? That's it? Okay then I ask you to help me defeat Kubaya." (random name.. im tired its 1am......)"Jougen stole my throne.......and is causing chaos in the land of Lunol which was built of moon and sun demons working together (luna is moon sol is sun so this is sorta a mix.) The peace my father created is treading on a thin line. The sun demons is getting the better of everything because Jougen is full blooded sun demon. I need to defeat Kubaya........ He is the reason behind Jougen's change..... and I WILL kill him." Growled Sol.  
  
A silence fell at this. Then Sol said "Kagome can I speak to you alone please?"  
  
My actual first cliffhanger!!! Don't worry I promise I will update later 2day...(see its 1 a.m right now and so its Jan 30th so I wanna get som sleep and rite another chap) ^^ don worry I promise that you will get a chap b4 Jan 31st . 


	7. Sol's love past after this chap i wil pu...

Having Enough  
  
Chap 7  
  
Disclaimer: u no it I dun wana repeat it. *Whisper* I DO own Inuyasha!!! *lawyers com marchin in* er..... nop I dun own anythin  
  
Ok I got som reviews n im very happy but its confusin because som people wan sol/kag n others want inu/kag.  
  
Like..... im hapy I got reviews I got loyal I/K fans n got people that like my oc.......T-T but its so confusin.... Anyway I feel like ritin a chap again.....  
  
Inuyasha immediately stepped in front of Kagome. Growling slightly he said "If you have something to say you can say it to all of us." Sol looked at the group with a careful gaze. "Fine. I warn you now if you betray me you shall suffer a horrible death. Agree?" The group gulped. Sol didn't seem friendly anymore. His eyes were hateful and looking at them with the deepest loath. After a few seconds everyone agreed and Sol closed his eyes. He was trusting these people too much And he didn't really trust anyone here at all. No one, not even Kagome.  
  
"A few years ago I fell..... in.....into a trap. I guess I was being stupid. No one knew that someone I...I...liked was going to....."his voice faltered and he stared into his favourite thing again. Fire.  
  
Kaoru looked at her brother worriedly. She had been playing with a kitsune named Shippo. But at the voice of her brother faltering she knew this was about her. Aisuyu. Aisuyu.....(not real as usual)  
  
Sol voice was unlike the cold emotionless one Kagome was used to. It was cracking each syllable carrying with so much emotions it was impossible to know if he was sad or angry.  
Sol's eyes were clouded again. He was trusting these people too much. But it was too late to retract his words. "I fell in love with a sorceress named Aisuyu. I will never forget her. She made me feel accepted. She...... accepted me and Kaoru. Or I thought so anyways. She was friendly. She cured everyone with a single touch everyone called her an angel."  
  
Sol clenched his fist. "More importantly I thought she was an angel. Only one person I knew her for who she was. Her brother named Blake. Blake was a friendly person. Maybe a little loose and careless. But he was a great guy. He warned me of his sister. I was stupid I guess. Anyways I was stupid enough to propose to Aisuyu. Blake told me to never trust a woman before I did it but I couldn't help it. I loved her so much." Sol tried to say this quickly and loosely as if he didn't care. But he was failing miserably. Even Shippo knew he was lying.  
  
"Anyways she acted so happy and all. Before the night of the marriage........I decided to check if she was okay. But......."  
  
You could see his eyes were failing to keep his usual protective clouds. There was anger burning in them. Not only that but betrayal, hatred, loath.  
  
"Anyways I tried to....... to go to her room...... to give her a surprise......"he smirked bitterly at this "Heh it turned out to be me who got a big surprise. I went to her room......" his voice stopped. He didn't continue until Miroku asked him to. " I went to her room. I then knew why she never wanted me to go there. All woman and man kidnapped from Lunol. Which we blamed on Yoru. They were all in there. Yoru was my best friend. I known her since I was just a kid. Then I got persuaded by that....that sorceress that she was the kidnapper. Yoru was never anything more than a friend. Obviously SHE thought otherwise. I remember I was the one who carried her to the exterminator."  
  
Sol had. Sol had.......tears in his eyes? "Not only that. Koicchu got mad at me. He was my only friend left. He........ I remember he went away so angry at me. Few weeks later I found his body near a tree. So........so he was dead. Blake went missing but" He hastily wiped his eyes "but he gave me a note to go to Aisuyu's room. And said he was fine and all."  
  
He paused. "So I went to her room and found what a fucking blind idiotic ass I was. Not only that but I found that Aisuyu was drinking the blood of my people. Blood......SHE WAS DRINKING FUCKING BLOOD!!!" He leapt off with his eyes not blue anymore but red. Kaoru looked sadly at her brother's retreating form.  
  
"Anyways. Brother got even more angry when he found out she was a group with Kubaya who had manipulated Jougen-sama." Sighed Kaoru. The group looked strangely at Kaoru. At times she acted like she was a four-year old with excess energy and in others she acted like she was forty. "What?" asked Kaoru cutely with her deep blue eyes shining again. (c what I mean?)  
  
OK PEOPLE IM RUNNING OUT OF TIME HERE!!! SO IS IT INUYASHA OR SOL? PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY EVERYTIME I GET 1!!!!(OK I DECIDED TO HAVE A SAD PAST FOR SOL YOU KNOW?) IF YOUR READING PLEASE REVIEW!!! BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE EM N THEY MAKE ME WANNA RITE A CHAPTER!!!SO PLZZZZZZZZZ IM BEGGING U!!!! U WANT ME 2 BEG? FINE!!!! *goes on knees* O THE GREAT AND POWERFUL READERS PLZZZZZZ REVIEW TO THIS UNWORTHY STORY OF YOUR EYES!!!!THERE HAPPY? SO REVIEW MAN!!!!!  
  
JA! ^^ (n remember 2 review!!!!! O yea its jan 31st rite now but im not sure if they wil post it in time because its 11pm rite now but hey I did keep my promise n rote on Jan 21 didn I?) 


	8. A will to fullfill

Having Enough  
  
Disclaimer: Okay u no the drill.......  
  
Distorted-desire: uh........ right. So are u saying I should make Inuyasha a jerk? N yea ok im gona make a summary on this thing. Thx 4 reviewing  
  
Cherry Blossom: Yea......ok....... how m I supose to decide? T-T this is all too hard. Thx 4 reviewing  
  
Amanda01: Wow so that mean nine people in one review? KOOL!!! Thx 4 reviwing!  
  
Cara: Thx 4 reviewin!  
  
Icy_Dream: ok uh.........i wil c what people want 4 the pairings.Thx 4 reviewing!  
  
Siyuri: I dunno who actully got that past thing so yea.....N thx 4 reviewin!  
  
Blue-flame-kitsune: (did I really made inu look like a jerk?) wel uh actuly I wanted 2 make it non biased as possible. But I need inu 2 look a lil bad so that sol hasa chance.  
  
Demongirl6381: I wil c what I can do n THX!!!!*snif*  
  
Sia-hime: Relax I would have never made Kagome raped by anyone.  
  
OKAY PEOPLE U DUNNO HOW MUCH THESE REVIEWS MEAN 2 ME!!!! THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO WARM N HAPPY N FUZZY N (I can go on 4eva so yea u no what I mean rite? ^^;;;;;) SO ANYWAYS I JUST WANTED 2 SAY THANK YOU 4 REVIEWERS N THE READERS THAT READ N DUN REVIEW. OKAY I ALSO SAW THAT MY STORY IS A LITTLE MESSED UP SO I WIL MAKE A LITTLE SUMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED OK? O YEA I JUS WANTED 2 SAY THAT AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WIL COUNT THE REVIEW 2 THE PEOPLE WHO WANT SOL/KAG OR INU/KAG N MAKE MY CHOICE SO REVIEW 4 YOUR COUPLES MAN!!!!  
  
^^;;;; u must b so bored rite now. Anyways here's the story so far:  
  
Summary: 1 night Kagome got caught in the usual heartbreaking situation.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo were kissing again. So she ran. Kagome ran until she  
  
went tired and fell on the ground 2 rest. She was almost screwed by a demon  
  
and *someone* saved her. She woke up in a cave and met Sol who was very  
  
cold towards her. Then she met Kaoru a hyper, friendly and happy girl. She  
  
got a weird armor-like kimono as a gift from Sol. She finds out Sol was on a  
  
quest of some sort. She asked if Sol could help her find Inuyasha (because  
  
he's a hanyou and is obviously faster than her.) He said yes. *Fast forward  
  
the part of Sol explaining his parents past.* Inuyasha found them in his  
  
demon form and started having a battle with Sol. Sol lost. Inuyasha wanted  
  
to screw Kagome. Kaoru stopped him for a little while. She couldn't keep it  
  
for long. (cmon guys she 7) Inuyasha couldn't tear the kimono. Sol gets up  
  
uses a weird attack with his sword and knocks Inuyasha out cold. Inuyasha  
  
doesn't like a smell (2 lazy 2 rite the smell read the chap.) when he gets up.  
  
*FF the stuff. (read the chaps!)* Sango and Miroku see how Kagome would  
  
react when Sango kissed Sol. Sol talked about his quest. His past.  
  
That's basically it so far. So yeah. . o yea I got a friend who asked why Sol's past was sad. I was wondering if you guys were curious about that too so here's why its not happy.  
  
Imagine you were born and were hated by everyone except your most closest families which was consisted of your grandfather (your grand mom died) your mom, your dad and your sibling. U r hated by everyone n u only got 2 friends who were true friends and would even die for u. then u got betrayed by your first love and u realize u killed 1 of your friends for nothing. You had hand her/him to the exterminator. You than got your only one true friend left. Him/her got mad at you and a week later you found him/her dead. You than got to find out your love was the one who started everything. She was drinking blood of your people to make this stupid dark magic. Furthermore she joined this evil twit to manipulate your brother to make your lands thiers.  
  
This isn't exactly a happy childhood if you ask me.  
  
OKAY I WASTED ALL THIS CHAPTER SO FAR FOR RECAPS AND ALL! LETS GO TO THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Sol ran in the forest. He ran and ran. He knew he can always find Kaoru. All he needed was to read what the sun was trying to tell him. Kagome' eyes........looked like Aisuyu. Only thing was Aisuyu always had this delicate look. He found out everything too late. All too late. His friends were dead. All except Blake. Aisuyu had drunken blood to practice this weird dark magic.  
  
Sol closed his eyes. He had tried so hard to bury this stupid memory. His stupidity had caused everything. Death. Not only of his friends but of dad and mom too. When Aisuyu saw Sol she cursed something and tried to act innocent. When Sol wasn't fooled she cursed something at Sol. But the mix of blood had caused a special barrier. So she cursed his parents. Sol opened his eyes with tear dripping off them. His brilliant blue eyes was miserable.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Ais....suyu?"  
  
A cloaked figure was lowering its head to drink the blood which was spilling off a neck of a villager.  
  
The figure turned to run away. Sol catched the person. Fearfully taking the hood off long beautiful turquoise hair shone out. Glittering brown eyes. Yep it was Aisuyu.  
  
"Why Aisuyu?" asked Sol sadly. Everything hitting at him like bricks. But her explanations fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Sol trust me. You know me. Please." Anger raged in Sol. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" He would never go so low as to slap a girl. So he growled and warned "stay away from me and never let me see your face again!"  
  
"Don't abandon me! Or I will kill you with a new magic I learned." Warned Aisuyu. Sol tried hard not to explode. He snarled at her "Try me." Aisuyu closed her eyes which first drew Sol to her. "ohra anco insecosh." A black dripping ball flew towards Sol. Sol didn't care. If he died now he would see Yoru and Koicchu again. But a barrier surrounded him the last minute. Seeing the situation Aisuyu quickly grew sober. "I may not be able to kill you Sol but your family will not be as lucky." Muttering something out of her hands came a gray snake. His eyes widened.  
  
Smiling slightly Aisuyu opened her eyes and let the snake free. It slipped through the wall of her room and floated gently away. "When you go back to your family I would like to see how they are. Check on them for me won't you?" Aisuyu said in a sweet voice. Sol widened his eyes in fear.  
  
'Mother....father...... don't leave me!!!!' thought Sol who was running to his family. The snake was moving so slowly he was able to see it. It reached the house. 'Dammit!!!' thought Sol who was saying the correct incantation to say to the door. When he finished the door opened and he hurried to his parent's room. The snake was growing.  
  
He continued running. He reached the door and opened it. There he saw his parents death. The snake was floating in the air but it was extremely quick. It wasn't slow as it was before. It slipped through everyone and they effect was immediate. The snake disappeared when the whole room was touched. He ran to his father and mother. They tried to speak. But blackish goo came out of their mouths instead of words.  
  
"Father, mother!!!!" instead of breathing those black goo would come out. Suffocating them. They were slowly dying. Then Lord Meggido (Sol's father remember?) got up and quickly ran to the desk. He wrote something And he slumped off the desk. Dead. Sol looked fearfully at his father. Then at his mother in his arms. His mother was a bit smarter she breathed in less. But at the site her eyes went red and she cried.  
  
Sol looked at her mother. She couldn't even cry properly. She couldn't inhale or exhale. Sol eyes wound up with tears. His mother's brilliant dark blue eyes leaked tears. But instead of the normal shortened breath everyone would have if they cried she had black goo coming out.  
  
His father laid dead and the goo turning to an acidly green and burned up his body. 'No' Sol thought. He knew this was just a nightmare. If it wasn't then he wouldn't even be able to properly show respect. (it's respectful to bury or keep the ashes of the dead according to the ancient Chinese traditions.)  
  
Slowly his mother stopped crying. Sol looked at his arms. The black goo turned green. Her body was disintegrating too. "NOOO!!" His tears leaked uncontrollably. Her legs disappeared but she slowly reached her hand to touch his face as if to tell him not to cry. She opened his mouth to say the final words although it sounded like "Ieraluvkruurakekarokaoru!" with that her head was gone as well.  
  
Where Sol was holding his cheek was where his mother last touched him. He understood what his mother said. She said "I will always love you and take care of Kaoru!"  
  
He wanted to join his mother and father. His friends. He would see them in heaven. No. If he died he would surely go to hell. If he was going to hell anyways then he only have one purpose in life. Bring peace back to Lunol which had now lost their king and queen. He went to pick up the note his father has last writtened.  
  
Sol. Kubaya and Aisuyu is manipulating Jougen. Since you have gave the throne to him it is impossible to get it back. He would say you were only like this to be modest in front of us. Whatever it is make sure Lunol has honest sharing. You know how Jougen is. Love you. Take care of your siblings. Go to 5th floor. Left, right open. Right, right, right.  
  
Love,  
Father  
  
The father word was a little bit smudged. Sol eyes went dead after this. The clouds were with him ever since. He followed the instruction. He found the treasure of his life there. He found his father's blade. It was made 5000 years ago. The ancient sun demons had casted their strengths together and pooled it as one. It formed this sword. The name of the blade was Akusho (random as usual.). Another thing was found. The Lunik was found there as well. The staff that Kaoru could so easily hold was mother's. Created in the same fashion these 2 items were carried out for 5000 years.  
  
Sol set out readily with Kaoru who was ready as well. She knew what was going on. As moon demons were usually wise, Kaoru was four yet she had wisdom beyond her years. (so they traveled for three years.)  
  
(End flashback) (a/n: long wasn't it? But this was just to give you an idea)  
  
Sol opened his eyes. He should find Kaoru now. He was better. He will never be happy with his past. His stupidness caused everything. His 'love.' He will never love again. Except love his sister but what he meant was a different kind of love. "Father...... mother I will fullfill your last wish. I will take care of Kaoru and kill Kubaya and Aisuyu. Then I will join you in death." He opened his eyes. He wouldn't need to look after Kaoru when he finished his parents last wish. She would probably take care of herself. 'Or' Sol thought up of a certain kitsune which her sister was obviously in love with 'maybe nature will take its ways.'  
  
End chapter. Im tired. Its 12:40 right now. And I have scool 2morow so im dead meat. Same though. PLZZZZ REVIEW!  
  
Ja n-n-n-*yawn* Ja ne! 


	9. Kaoru's Birthday and meeting with Naraku

Having Enough  
  
Chap 9  
  
Okay...sorry I havn upd8ed but I'm extremely busy because SOM1 *point 2 teacher* LIKE CAUSING ME HAVE LOADS OF HW!!!!!  
  
Anyways heres a chap.  
  
(I stil have no idea what the pairings r because no 1 is reviewing.....)  
  
'Sol has been missing for a week.' Thought Kaoru worriedly. She was sure her brother would come back for her but how long?  
  
She was with Kagome right now. She grown to quite know everyone. Miroku-sama was a big pervert. Sango-chan was a quiet, loyal demon exterminator. Inuyasha-chan was a loud person. Loud, rude AND mean. But he was good to everyone deep down. Everyone knew so they let him shout and complain all he wants. Kagome-chan was..... well Kagome-chan. Shippo was a kitsune who was very cowardly, brave in most EXTREME cases and fun.  
  
"Kaoru?" asked Shippo. Kaoru blushed for split second than turned and said in her normal (happy) tone. "Wazzup Shippo?" she asked. Shippo leaned forward squinting his little emerald eyes studying her. Kaoru blushed again. She stopped and returned the studying gaze. "what.....are you looking at?" asked Shippo slowly. "I dunno..... why are you studying me?" taunted Kaoru back.  
  
Shippo turned his head away. "Nuthin." Kaoru frowned. She wasn't able to tap into these people mind. "You are acting like Inuyasha." She said. Shippo growled. "I do NOT act like INUYASHA!" he said as if it was a horrible insult. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Really....." Shippo growled and walked away.  
  
Sighing she got up in her perfect white robe and walked towards him with her little purple cape swishing behind her. "C'mon that was a joke whats biting your head?" Shippo growled looking angrily at her. Kaoru felt her blood boil. Her mother would have been calm in situations ten times worst than this. Her father would have exploded by now. Trying to keep her mood she asked patiently again. "Shippo what is wrong with you today?"  
  
Shippo's tail straightened angrily. "Leave me alone" he said rudely. Kaoru humphed. She was seven and this rude kitsune was bossing her around.  
  
"Fine whatever." She said angrily and walked away. She was walking away when she decided 'Why should I lie down to this kitsune?' she thought angrily.  
  
'Because u like him?' said a voice.  
  
'Huh who are you?' asked Kaoru.  
  
'No idea. I'm just another figment in your brain.' The voice said boredly,  
  
'Oh. Nice to meet you anyways.' Kaoru said politely.  
  
'I'm you. You can take the politeness away.' The voice said patiently.  
  
'But mother always said to be polite.' Said Kaoru sadly. Remembering her beautiful and loving mother.  
  
The voice soothed her with some lullabies her mother taught her.  
  
"Oh mother...... I miss you so much. I miss Sol too. Where is he? How papa? How are you? How's your vacation to heaven? Sol said you gone far away. He means you die. I want to believe you are only on holiday." Her happy, shining, deep, azure blue eyes were filled with tears. She hid her face between her hands. "I read stories mommy. Girls don't have parents die until they are old. I am seven, eight now, mommy. I'm just seven why couldn't mommy come back for my birthday?"  
  
Shippo felt guilty for yelling at Kaoru for no reason. He found her in the forest 'Birthday?'  
  
"Mommy you missed three birthdays. If you miss today you miss four. You said you wouldn't ever, ever forget but now Sol forgotten too." Kaoru breath stifled. They were sharp and uneven.  
  
Shippo felt really guilty now. 'So its her birthday today.....'  
  
"Don't worry mommy. After your and papa's will I will come after you. Wait until Lunol is back to normal. Then I will come after you." (sol and her are siblings so they think alike.)  
  
Shippo moved to the hanyou. "Ka......oru?" was all Shippo can say.  
  
Kaoru immediately blushed. Shippo seen her cry. She must be even more weak than before. Closing her eyes she asked softly (she sounded like her mother) "Shippo, how much have you heard?" Shippo felt uncomfortable. "Um.......from the beginning." Kaoru heart dropped. Not only was crying a sign of great weakness but someone caught her at it. 'I'm sorry Sol I didn't mean for Shippo to hear'  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes. Seeing Shippo peering at her. She blushed slightly. (ok ok she's blushing a lot.) There was no point beating the bush. "Shippo.......I think......I think that I"  
  
"YO BRAT!!!MIDGET!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!! WE ARE LEAVING GODAMMIT!" yelled a certain inu hanyou. Shippo and Kaoru blushed. What were they talking about? Once Inuyasha was there they immediately blasted the inu hanyou with complains like "I'm not a midget!!!" or "Shut up Inuyasha!"  
  
Hearing the ruckus the others found the three arguing near a clearing of the forest.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
Miroku was 'exorcising' a mansion again. As a reward of the *cough* exorcism they were having a feast. 'They' meaning mostly Miroku thinking the others are enjoying the *cough cough* well-earned feast.  
  
Just as they were going to their rooms Sol showed up. Everyone including Kaoru asked where he was. He waved his hand and said nothing. His eyes were practically gray with clouds.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Where is Kaoru anyways?" muttered Sol angrily.  
  
"Hello. I don't suppose you are looking for this person?" said a smooth, deep voice. Sol didn't like it. It was embedded with slices of evil with every syllable.  
  
Sol spun around irritably ready to say no to whatever the person wanted. He stopped. His heart was pounding incredibly fast. "Aisuyu?" he said with disbelief. He was angry yes. But he knew deep down he will never forget her. Unless of a miracle or something. She was always in his mind. Lurking somewhere, dark or light.  
  
"So Sol? Oh yes my name is Naraku." Said the voice. Something came out of the shadows. A baboon? No a man with a baboon pelt on.  
  
"What do you want?" said Sol smoothly back.  
  
"Simple actually. You aren't stupid. Just destroy two mikos. One of the name Kikyo another by the name of Kagome."  
  
"I don't suppose you can tell me why?" replied Sol coldly.  
  
The mouth from under the nose of the baboon pelt curled upwards to a small smile. "I suppose. You see these two mikos are vital to my safe being. Both there arrows can rebound a very special spell. No weapon can defeat me. I have gained the access to spontaneous recombinant regeneration.(I checked the episode that's what Miroku said.) I am near undefeatable." He disappeared in a whirlwind of poisonous smoke or miasma of some sort. "I will see you again after you defeat these two mikos. I trust you would want to find this woman again. Sol was left there. Standing in confusion.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Sol laughed a bit of what happened afterwards. He couldn't kill the Kikyo priestess. He didn't need to. The priestess was already dead when he found her. She wasn't 'alive' Sol found out. She was walking and healing people but she was not alive. She was dead already. So he didn't do anything to her but Kagome....there's a lot of Kagomes in the world it didn't have to be the he knows. Than he had to find a birthday present for his sister.  
  
'The present.' Thought Sol. Happy to get away from his thoughts. He took something out of his strange vest. "Kaoru." He said to his sister who was talking to Shippo. Kaoru quickly whipped around. Sol smiled and got a strange piece of something. Kaoru took it curiously at first. Then she blushed, smiled, laughed, grinned mischievously. When she saw everyone looking at her she coughed then put it in one of her pocket.  
  
"Glad you liked it Kaoru. Happy Birthday." Sol said warmly. Everyone except Shippo looked surprise. "Its your birthday?" everyone said. Kaoru nodded shyly. Everyone was grinning, smiling. It was a happy evening for everyone.  
  
Only thing is happy things never last long now do they?  
  
SO NOW SOL IS IN A DILEMA OF WHAT TO DO. HEY PEOPLE SEND IN REVIEWS!!!! I NEED THEM!!! REMEMBERS I NEED TO KNOW THE PAIRINGS (I no I said I would decide in this chapter but I only got 3 reviews for last chapter I wrote) I SWEAR AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL DECIDE THE PAIRS OK?!?!?! I PROMISE!!! IM NOT SURE BUT IM PRETTY SURE I WILL SEND IN ANOTHER CHAP BY UM.... LETS SAY THE 8TH OR MAYBE EVEN B4 THAT. I AM NOT SURE THOUGH!!! SO REVIEW!!! I NEED THEM!!!! THEY ARE SO.......NEEDED!!!! ^^;;; 


	10. Another person

Having Enough  
  
Chap 10  
  
Everyone was tired. They got five more jewel shards. It seems like as they moved more to the north the more jewel shards there were. The ground was littered with bodies of demons and Kagome found it disgusting.  
  
"What's wrong with this place!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha immediately covered his sensitive ears because she was on him. Kagome suddenly stopped. "I sense......" "A jewel shard" Kaoru finished for her. Everyone looked at Kaoru. She was serious and jumped off Sol's arm. Walking slightly and slowly to the left of the path. Everyone looked at Kagome. Kagome was quite stunned and nodded, showing that the jewel shard was really in that direction.  
  
They went into a small clearing. A woman was waiting for them. Kaoru and Sol froze. The group went curiously to her. She was sitting peacefully at a rock with her eyes closed in a meditation position. As the group went closer to her (except for Kaoru or Sol) she opened her eyes.  
  
They were startling brown eyes which draw you into them. She had elegant turquoise hair, which was straight like Kikyo's when it wasn't tied.  
  
"Sol......long time no see." She said calmly. The group looked at Sol. Sol looked lost, confused and angry. Raising her head respectively she said "Naraku is this way." The group looked surprise and tensed. Sol eyes were lost of emotions. He was cold and emotionless. Nodding slightly he followed. The others followed. He turned his head swiftly. Glaring at them. The message was clear 'Do not follow me.' The others stop for a few seconds Inuyasha was the first to recover. He followed him anyways and the other too, slowly.  
  
Kaoru sat quietly at the rock where the mysterious woman was sitting. "Remember what she did Sol. Do not forget who you are following." She said quietly to her birthday present, the gold piece of something.  
  
Sol knew Inuyasha and the others followed. Sighing slightly he took the woman in his arms and carried her off. "Release it Aisuyu." He mumbled quietly. The woman said in a hurt voice. "I miss this Sol" she snuggled closer to Sol. Sol glared at her. Aisuyu sighed and threw a bomb-like thing. The bomb "poofed" and flames appeared. Sol ran on the flames until slowly he rose to the air. "Kilala?" Sango said uncertainly. But she was on Kilala right now how can......?  
  
"Which way?" grumbled Sol not wanting to converse with the traitorous woman. After a while he landed in front of a castle. He thought for sure he would have lost the group. Unfortunately he forgot about the kawii little kitten.  
  
He gently put Aisuyu down and walked towards the castle. Aisuyu caught up to him. "Sol I am sorry......." she begun. Sol ignored her.  
  
The group landed softly and watched the scene behind a bush.  
  
"Sol please!" they saw the woman plopped on the ground on her knees. Sol ignored her and continued walking. "Sol" she said warningly. Sol reached the doors. "Sol I am warning you......" Sol finally turned around and asked in sarcastic politeness "So Aisuyu? Have something to say?"  
  
The group looked at each other. The scene could get ugly.  
  
"You know me well Sol. You know I get what I want." A breeze unrealistically came to blow Sol's hair. "Really? What is it you want?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Sol? are you as blunt as always? I want you. And you WILL come with me."  
  
"Time for little princess to grow up" he said in forced calm voice.  
  
Aisuyu walked up to him and leant to him. Sol opened the door and walked into the castle grounds. Aisuyu turned him around. "Sol." Sol looked coldly at her. One part of him wanted to kill him to avenge his parents. Another wanted to loose himself in her eyes. She leant closer to him and he didn't move. Another breeze came by. Immediately Sol backed up.  
  
He yelled "Naraku come out NOW!" As if on command, Naraku slowly walked down the steps of his castle. "So how well have you been Sol?" you could hear the cruel smile in his voice. Sol was angry. "So what do you want?" "Business already? You are no fun." Mocked Naraku. When Sol didn't reply he said seriously. "So Sol? I have seen to it that the priestess Kikyo was removed to another land by you. That is not killing but I suppose it is removing. I am here to demand the killing of the priestess Kagome."  
  
"Exactly which Kagome are you talking about? I don't know a lot." Said Sol angrily.  
  
"Oh I am pretty sure exactly which Kagome I am talking about. Maybe I should say Kagome from the future." Slid Naraku's voice.  
  
"He won't help you, you stupid whelp." Said a voice. ( ok the voice sounds like Koga I mean the English Koga you know..... a little jokish tone?) Naraku's head suddenly fell off and a man stood beside Sol. The man had a face, which looked like it was happy all the time. He had long navy hair locked into a braid like Hiten (you know the older of the thunder brothers?) He was wearing traditional robe of the Chinese culture (ok if you wanna know what I am saying think of Syaoran/Lee of 'Cardcaptor Sakura' except without the hat if you dunno him than I am sorry.)  
  
"Stupid thing couldn't put up a fight now could it." The stranger sighed. He would have looked human if his hands didn't hold a levitating flame, which disintegrated as he closed his hands to a fist.  
  
Sol smiled slightly. Walking to Naraku he took the jewel shards from Naraku. The group stared in awe. The stranger had killed Naraku in a single stroke. The real Naraku and it was real or else it wouldn't have the jewel shards.  
  
They looked at the stranger who was heading Aisuyu. "Hello sister." He said. Aisuyu turned pale. "What do you want?" Not replying he just grabbed for a bomb in Aisuyu's hands.  
  
"Yo Sol you wanna use this bomb or what?!" he yelled.  
  
In one jump Sol landed smoothly in front of the man. They threw the bombs and with that the man and Sol started running on them they were then flying off.  
  
'So there wasn't other fire-fox demons like Kilala (I dunno what demon Kilala is) it was Sol'  
  
The group suddenly panicked. It wouldn't be nice if Sol found them spying. They gotta go back and QUICK!  
  
~back at the camp and yea Kilala got there first~ ^^  
  
After what seemed like five minutes after the group got back at the rock Sol and the man arrived.  
  
Sol was about to introduce him when the man immediately went to Sango and started acting like Koga would if Koga was here with Kagome. The group just stared at the man. Until Kaoru eyes gleamed more happily then usual and knocked the man with a spell to the ground. The man looked stunned that someone hitted him and smile considerably widen when he saw it was Kaoru who knocked him down.  
  
He got up swooped Kaoru into his arms and tickled her until she was laughing so hard she had her staff started to grow blue as if saying to let its master go. The man put Kaoru down and smiled. " Oh yea! I am sorry never got to say my name huh? Name's Blake and niceta know you all!!!"  
  
Sol glared at Blake. "Where the hell were you all these years?! You friggin idiot!!" but you could tell he wasn't really mad. Rolling his eyes Blake replied " well sorry MOM!!!" Sol shot another glare and handed the jewel shards to Inuyasha. "Here are the remaining shards or besides three from somewhere (Koga's legs and one arm.) Naraku has been taken care of. I want my end of the bargain done." Inuyasha took the shards and fitted them into the rest of the jewel. He handed them to Kagome who purified them into one jewel. "Only Koga's ones left." Inuyasha said with that they left of Kaede's village.  
  
IM SORRY IT YOOK SO LONG 2 UPDATE I LIKE REVIEWS N ALL.....BUT ITS K IF U DUN WANA READ MY STORY ANYMOR BECAUSE ITS SOL/KAG SO IM SORRY INU/KAG FANS BUT HEY YOU CAN READ INU/KAG ANYWHERE BECAUSE DATS THE PAIRING MOST PEOPLE PUT U KNOW? 


	11. I wanna go home!

Having enough  
  
Chap 11  
  
As I said I want this 2 b Sol/Kag so.....yea........so....sorry........IY/Kag fans but hey........I mean IY/Kag r everywhere!  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"YOU ARNT MY BOSS!!!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! YOU MIGHT GET HURT!!! YOU KNOW I CANT PROTECT YOU NOW THAT I CAN'T GO TO YOUR TIME!!!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed. Kagome had wanted to go back to her own time again for this 'drama presentation.' Sango and Miroku knew this meant a lot to her by the way she said it. She said she really liked it too. Inuyasha thought otherwise though. Shippo was off with Kaoru somewhere playing while those two were arguing.  
  
Miroku tried gathering up his courage. After all those time he asked woman to bear him a child he was in a rush because he though if he didn't defeat Naraku he will get sucked into his hole. Now Naraku had been defeated. Perhaps his perverted attitude rubbed off him. He sat next to Sango.  
  
Sango glared at him and inched away. Miroku sighed. He had chosen not to ask Sango to bear him the child before they defeated Naraku or else she would get sucked in. But now........... now there was no excuse. Miroku mumbled softly. "Sango can I talk to you please?" Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing too busily to notice it.  
  
After shooting another glare she nodded slightly and eyed him warily. They came to a clearing in the forest. Miroku took a deep breath and asked a familiar question. "Will you bear me a child?" Sango immediately slapped him but he held her hand. Sango was shocked when she looked at his face. It wasn't usual lust. But...........something different. Miroku go closer until she could feel his breath. "Will you?"  
  
She backed away holding Hiraikotsu "What demon are you?!" Miroku growled in impatience "I am ME!!!" Sango eyes flared. "I am gonna kill you if you don't give back Miroku this instant!!!"  
  
Miroku had enough. He went to her as she tensed and was about to throw Hiraikotsu when he pulled her to him until their faces were so close you couldn't put a finger between them. "I asked you a question Sango." He said softly. Sango started stuttering "Uh...........uh...........I........I.............. I SAID GIVE ME MIROKU!!!" she was angry at herself. She almost believed this demon was Miroku.  
  
Miroku leant gently on her. Sango tried to push away but soon her struggling stopped. Feeling the familiar hand on her lower part she first was shocked than angry. Slapping him away Miroku grinned. "See Sango? I TOLD you I was ME." "You didn't have to do that!!!" Sango cheeks blushed. But at that moment you couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment.  
  
Miroku went back to her and said softly "Oh yea? Then how come you are blushing?" "I AM ANGRY!!!" yelled Sango in a pretend angry voice. Unfortunately Miroku heard it. Grinning from ear to ear he resumed to kissing her. Sango being the usual tough exterminator was stressed. But slowly her confusion melted away and she relaxed.  
  
Miroku grinned and pulled back. "So Sango? You never answered my question." Sango blushed. What could she say? "HELL NO MIROKU!!!" and she walked away, head high in the air. Miroku was shocked, he ran to her quickly pulling her arm. Sango looked at his lost face. This time it was her grinning, "just joking." And they walked out of the forest holding hands.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were STILL arguing. But they stopped abruptly as Miroku and Sango were coming out holding hands. Staring at their hands Sango and Miroku started blushing. Blake looked heartbroken, sighing he looked away.  
  
The moment of silence was broken as Sol said calmly. "Perhaps I shall go to Kagome's time." Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped "YOU!?!?!?" Regarding carefully at Inuyasha Sol said "Yes me. I don't trust that she will return and I can also protect her." Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed. He COULDN'T say anything because all he said WAS to protect her but........... "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? CAN YOU EVEN GO THROUGH THE WELL? I MEAN IT BLOCKED EVERYONE OUT EXCEPT KAGOME!" he had to think of SOMETHING he didn't want Sol to be able to be with Kagome.  
  
Shrugging Sol motioned everyone to the well. They followed and he said " If this is the well then perhaps." Giving a meaningful glance at Kagome, Kagome immediately got the message. She jumped in. Inuyasha reached out to grab her only feeling air. Sol was about to jump in too when Inuyasha grabbed him. "Tell her to come back if you can reach her time." He growled. "You can't command her. She is a living thing as well Inuyasha" Sol said tiredly all of a sudden. "She is MINE I can tell her what I want!" Growled Inuyasha. Sol didn't like that tone. "well you don't own me." Sol pressed.  
  
Inuyasha hackles raised. "True but I am telling you don't get your hands on her or you will regret it!!!" Sol said sarcastically " I don't know Inuyasha. If I can go to Kagome's world I will make sure to love her until she forgets all about you." He said it so sarcastically even a child who didn't know what that tone meant would be suspicious. Unfortunately Inuyasha was too desperate at the moment and didn't catch the sarcasm. "Remember the day I knocked you out?" Inuyasha said. Sol stiffened, if he could get a rematch with Inuyasha right now he would win, he would win outright. "Well I had fun with Kagome until you woke up."  
  
Sol paled. Inuyasha grinned, the lie was working........... "How long was I knocked out?" Sol asked. "Does it matter? I don't know........... I would think for an hour or two." Sol looked at the ground. Inuyasha smiled inwardly. "She was so good too." Inuyasha said loosely seeing what reaction Sol would have. Sol glared at Inuyasha. Punching him straight across the face. "You don't act loose when you take someone as your mate." Sol said angrily.  
  
Staring at the pitiful clump that was punched into the ground lying 10 meters away from him he jumped to the well.  
  
He was enveloped in a light ocean thing except he could breath. Inuyasha's voice still ringing in his head.  
  
He reached the bottom again. 'damn I guess I wasn't strong enough to pass the barrier of time.' In one leap he jumped out of the well. He wasn't in the woods though. He was in a hut. Pulling out his sword he walked to the door. Immediately a loose sheet of paper floated to wards him. He studied the sheet of paper for a minute before realizing it was an ofuda with incorrect characters. An old man came wheezing out of nowhere and started whacking a broom at Sol.  
  
Growling furiously Sol slashed the broom until it was nothing. The sword was in front to the old man's face now. The old man gulped. Sol went to him and said "You got your ofuda all wrong."  
  
The man looked surprise as Sol sheathed his sword. "and you threw it all wrong too." Sol said. The man looked extremely peeved. "how rude! I know you are a demon. I can feel it." Sol closed his eyes. The sun was blocked with smoke and the message he was receiving was blurry. 'Where is Kagome?' Sol asked silently to the sun. trying to listen to the sun which was blocked from a lot of smoke and gas. The usual deep voice answered 'h........us.....' Sol opened his eyes. The old man was still there.  
  
"Hey grandpa." Sol said politely. The old man who was obviously not being use to be respected by demons (cough*Inuyasha*cough) said "Yes?" he was suddenly in front of all these blank ofudas and brush.  
  
'Those weren't there a minute ago.' Sol thought. Seeing the man was doing the wrong characters again Sol took a brush and a blank ofuda. "this is an ofuda." Grunted Sol, remembering what his priestess teacher had taught him in his kingdom long ago. Holding a proper ofuda he looked at the old man "and this is how you throw them." Clenching the ofuda between his index and third finger and his thumb gently holding the ofuda, he bent his arms and threw it at a pole. The pole immediately caught on fire.  
  
The old man grasped his head and yelled. Sol sighed, summoning a basic water spell a water surge come out from his outstretched hand putting the fire out immediately. By then a woman, a boy and Kagome came out of a house. Sol looked calmly at the three humans. Kagome had a smile that lit her whole face.  
  
"Hiya Sol! I thought NO ONE would be able to cross the well since Inuyasha couldn't!!! C'mon lets go to my house!!!" Grandpa was studying the pole as through it was a miracle. While Souta and Mrs.Higurashi followed Kagome and Sol to the house. Souta studied Sol with an awe look in his face while Mrs.Higurashi looked at Sol with a curious look.  
  
Sol blinked. "Does the whole world revolve around Inuyasha to you? I suppose that's true as you........you are his..........." Sol stopped awkwardly as Kagome stared at him in a cute way. "Uh...........why don't you introduce me to your family?"  
  
~after introductions~  
  
Kagome showed Sol a guestroom. "Here is your room for time being okay?" Sol nodded. Kagome turned to leave. Sol grabbed her arm "When will we be going back? I need your help to defeat Kubaya." Kagome sighed inwardly 'why do all boys regard me as an object?'  
  
"As soon as I finish a play. See my teacher let me have a main character role for the play and I love drama and all." answered Kagome  
  
"How am I suppose to protect you if you are not where I am?" Asked Sol curiously. Kagome was shocked "You don't actually think I need protection HERE do you?" Sol thought forward. "Oh right, this is your time period you know all about it. since I am here I need to make sure you actually will go back to the Feudal Era. And if I really actually stay here well................. I would get really lonely." He admitted truthfully.  
  
There was actually some common traits Sol and Inuyasha shared. Being the tough guy and all. A difference though was Inuyasha had always tried to maintain his tough act. If he was in the situation he would say anything but admitting it was HIS problem. He'd probably say he still knew more about this era than Kagome. Sol on the other hand just said what he knew and didn't know.  
  
"You can be a student in my school for a month." Kagome suggested. "We just need to get you a uniform."  
"No way I am not wearing a skirt!!!" Sol exclaimed. Kagome laughed. "Don't worry boys get different uniforms than girls." "Oh" grunted Sol.  
  
For some strange reason the same thought passed through both their minds. 'This could be one long, looooooooong month.  
  
OKAY SO THIS IS LIKE A FEUDAL/ HIGHSCHOOL FIC (ALTHOUGH THE HIGHSCHOOL IS GOING 2 B SHORTER LIKE LET SAY A CHAP OR 2 MAYBE 3 NOT SURE) AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! BECAUSE U C REVIEWS JUST TELL ME PEOPLE R READING. I DUN CARE IF YOU FLAME ME AND ALL I MEAN JUST PRESSING THE BUTTON AND PRESSING A PERIOD IS ENOUGH!!! SO REVIEW PLZZZZ!!!!!  
  
SEE THE BUTTON?  
  
DO YOU SEE IT?  
  
PRESS IT!!  
  
^^ ja 4 now.............. me extremly tired................................ 


	12. Valentine Dance part1

Having Enough (ok I have this tittle because this was my original tittle)  
  
Chap 12  
  
Sol growled. He was wearing a ridiculous black uniform. Kagome and Souta came in. They were both starring at him and that's when he had enough. Pushing both of them out of the guestroom (or his room for a month.) he slipped on some track pants and a sweatshirt he bought yesterday when Kagome wanted to 'shop.'  
  
He missed his velvet, silk scarf already. A lot of people saw his scarf as a cape. Actually his own mother had knitted it for him when he was 3 years old. It was a blanket then he wore it on his neck eventually as he got bigger. When his mother knitted it for him she put her magic in each thread of velvet and silk. Knitting thread by thread so that it would protect him, keep him warm. It was can't be ripped either. Basically guaranteeing that that scarf/cape would last longer than he would.  
  
Touching the scarf/cape he closed his eyes and relaxed until Kagome started yelling "SOL HURRY UP!!! SCHOOL IS STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES!!!!"  
  
Sol glared at the uniform. He WASN'T going to wear it. Speeding down the stairs he picked up Kagome and Souta bridal style. Moving as fast as a car could possibly move or faster since there was no traffic lights. Dropping of Souta first he looked slightly nauseous. Sol asked worriedly "Are you okay?" Souta nodded happily "That was fun but can you go slower next time?" Sol nodded sheepishly "I thought I was going extremely slow already." Kagome and Souta starred strangely at him.  
  
Sol nodded at Souta and took off to the school where he and Kagome were suppose to go. When they reached there Eri, Yuka and Ayumi ( I think those r the names)'oooh'ed. "Is this the reason you don't accept Hojo?" or "Who's the guy?" Kagome was sweat dropping - -;;; 'how can three people ask so many questions?'  
  
The bell rung and that's when everyone walked into the school. Sol tried his best not to be nervous. He wasn't sure when was the last time he felt uneasy, although he was certain it was quite a while. (hey if you go to a new time period and have to attend something which you dunno (- -''' although u no school) you would probably get nervous too.)  
  
When they went to the classroom Kagome noticed something 'Sol isn't wearing his school uniform!!!' she panicked. Sol was conversing dully with the teacher and the teacher nodded, called the office and cleared her throat. "Class we have a new student today!!!" the murmuring and chatting stopped and the class turned to face the front.  
  
Sol flinched. He wasn't used to being with so many people since he left the castle. But going on he said calmly. " My name is Sol and I am a transfer student for one month." The girls were all starring or ogling at him while the guys gave him a look of distaste. A person then asked him why he wasn't wearing the uniform and Sol replied "since I am only staying here for a month I don't think its necessary to wear it as it makes me uncomfortable." Kagome breathed in relief as the teacher told him to sit down.  
  
Sol sat during class. He didn't have to listen to understand what his sensei, or teacher now, was saying. 'I guess being in the future is easier since wars and stuff don't come out as much.'  
  
It was the last period and everyone got all excited except Sol. Everyone was talking about what Kagome has been excited about. 'The play' seemed to be talked about everywhere and constantly. When their drama teacher came everyone hushed up. Clearing his throat he said "As you probably know, to celebrate your last year here we will do a play to celebrate and give you a picture of this school. The play will be showed in one week go tell your friends and family all about it." He finished in such a boring voice everyone looked a little less hyper. "Here are your roles. Akinshu would be the princess. Sol would be the prince. Kagome would be the manager. Hojo, if you could assist Kagome. (and that's all you need to know.)  
  
Sol was growling angrily. He had no desire whatsoever to be in the play. He was not going to be managed or anything. So he went to complain to the teacher. But the teacher shook him off by saying 'decisions final.' His blue eyes burned before the final bell rung and everyone was dismissed.  
  
Kagome yawned as she walked down the sidewalk to go back home. Just then she heard a familiar "Hey Higurashi wanna go to the movies this Saturday?" She spun around seeing the face of none other then Hojo. "Umm.............." Kagome didn't get what was wrong with this person. How many times had he asked and she delayed? 'Must be at least over a million.' Thought Kagome. "Can't sorry." Kagome said hesitantly.  
  
The 'its all right' face was there. "Say I got you a plushy! It's really cute!" with that he got a little white dog plushy. It was so cute and fluffy Kagome started squealing into it. Hojo smiled, "Kagome tell me something." He said softly. "Yes?" asked Kagome still hugging the white dog. "Well................. you always have something to do when I ask you out................. do you like someone else?" Kagome could have kissed him. He finally figured it out!!! Kagome had a firework display in her head while she looked at the ground in reality. "Yeah..............yeah I do." She muttered sheepishly. Hojo didn't hear the fakeness in her sheepishness though. "Is it Sol?" he asked unhappily. Kagome almost went to kiss the ground. 'But he doesn't know Inuyasha I guess I will let it pass.'  
  
She did a thing she always did when Kouga's men would call him 'sister' or 'Kouga's woman' she would pretend she was taking a picture where she and Kouga standing together with their hands on each others arm and smile, as if in a photograph. She would only see a friend's smile playing on both their lips. She tried it with Inuyasha she could see him smirking or growling at the camera. She would always tell herself that he was really caring, which was true. Not only that, but a loving smile he tried to conceal.  
  
She closed her eyes and pictured the camera thing again. She was shocked, she imagine perfectly well she and Sol sitting somewhere talking happily.  
  
She looked at the white dog in her arms. It reminded her of Inuyasha. ' That's impossible................. I like Inuyasha!' "No" she confirmed to herself. "No? I won't ask anymore.............." muttered Hojo. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She had forgotten that Hojo was there.  
  
Just then a man appeared. Scratch that. Its not everyday you see a man from seems to appear from flying.  
  
"Whats with him?" frowned a navy hair man at the Hojo whom had fainted. Kagome held back from laughing. "Blake people nowadays don't see demon just fly out of somewhere." It was a comical scene. Blake was frowning at Hojo and Hojo had a deadpan-scared look on his face.  
  
Blake looked surprise. "Who said anything about me being a demon?" Kagome stopped laughing "Then what are you?" Raising an eyebrow he said, "I am a sorcerer, particularly in necromancy. Didn't Sol tell you?" (Okay I necromancers are people that are interested in using magic to do with dead things. Especially humans. So take a wild guess what necromancy is.) "No." said a surprised Kagome. 'Did he not trust me enough to tell me?' thought Kagome sadly. Sol didn't trust her..............  
  
"Oh he trust you." Blake said lightly. "How do you know?" asked Kagome. "He just doesn't like telling everyone that much because when I was small people laughed at me because I liked necromancy. He is way too paranoid." Blake finished with a grin. " Oh" Kagome said. Then it hit her it should be rather weird Blake would suddenly come here. "Why are you here Blake?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Blake smiled a handsome smile. He pointed to Hojo's body "Came to save you from a persistent weirdo and to see Sol." Kagome laughed. "This way mister savior." Pointing to her house. "I wish Inuyasha was here as well as Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaoru" sighed Kagome.  
  
"Really? Is that your wish?" asked Blake. "Yeah but the well won't let them pass.................... wait a minute how did you get here?" asked Kagome.  
  
Letting out a triumphant grin he said " The well's magic wasn't that strong." "So can you get them here?" asked Kagome. "Sure give me a minute." They reached the house and Blake ran to the well house.  
  
~that night~  
  
"Omigosh what am I gonna wear?" asked an excited Kagome. She was flinging out clothes of her closet like a mad woman. Blake stared unrealistically. 0.0. While Sol growled and stared angrily at Blake time-to- time as if blaming the energetic behaviour on him.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Blake had kept his word, he went back to the feudal era and found Inuyasha bullying Shippo and Kaoru, Miroku and Sango looking at the scene trying to stop Inuyasha.  
  
Blake smiled sadly. Sango had attracted him somehow, but Miroku did go to her first....................... 'Might as well get over it and be friends.' Thought Blake sadly. Putting his biggest smile he went to the crew, Miroku tightened his grip on Sango's hand, Sango blushed, Inuyasha didn't say anything but stopped bopping on the kids head and Shippo and Kaoru smiled.  
  
Blake smirked. "Who wants to go to a party at Kagome's place?" Everyone looked keenly at what Blake had to say after that. So Blake explained he could tear the portal for a period so they can go through. For a week or so before his magic wanes and they go back.. Everyone looked happy at the idea. And as Blake pointed two fingers (index and third) at the well the well was full of the 'time travelling' water opened and flowed. Inuyasha jumped in. The others started to follow hesitantly.  
  
~Kagome's room~  
  
So as if you would believe it was the Valentine Dance (just pretend it is ok?) and Inuyasha had finally taken the first step and asked Kagome if she'd like to go to the dance and 'drag him along' with Miroku and Sango. Miroku had of course asked Sango the first possible moment after Kagome explained what a Valentine dance is. Blake chuckled grimly but shook it off. Sol sat at the bed his back against the wall, eyes closed, eyebrows knitted and arms crossed. Kaoru and Shippo started chatting happily with Souta downstairs.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
So now Kagome had dragged Sol and Sango to the room. She said Sol must have a taste like Inuyasha. (I mean she wouldn't ask Miroku........... that big pervert.) And as for Sango, well she was just her best friend. She wormed herself out somehow when Miroku came in to talk to her. So now Blake was here.  
  
"Okay I think I am ready" came Kagome's voice through the bathroom door. ( just pretend her room has an attached bathroom.) Sol stopped murdering Blake with his glare. And Blake turned around interested at how Kagome looked.  
  
The door timidly opened. Kagome look.............. "Is that you Kagome?" Blake said in awe. She was wearing a gold and silver metallic coloured strapless dress, with very little make-up so that she showed natural beauty and her hair did up to an elegant knot. Sol closed his eyes. Kagome smiled and blushed at Blake's question but when Sol closed his eyes exasperatedly her smile faltered. "You don't think it's nice?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"No.................I think it's VERY nice.............." he said walking up to her. He gave her a quick hug. Then he noticed something, there wasn't a mating mark on Kagome's neck........... it was just not...........there. As he pulled back he felt happy, for the reason which he didn't know.  
  
Kagome smiled and blushed. "Inuyasha................." she whispered. Sol's heart dropped, shaking it away he said "I promise you Inuyasha would love it." Kagome smiled and went down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha was wearing the same haori and when Kagome stepped down the whole gang stared at her. Inuyasha grinned at the beauty. Kagome smiled lightly as Sango looked as magnificent as she did. Sango was most reluctant to dress up in modern clothes. But she looked beautiful in her midnight dress, and her hair was let down. Miroku was more lenient than Inuyasha and dressed in a silver tuxedo. Inuyasha took out his arm and said "Would you like to go to a Valentine Dance my lady?"  
  
Aw well just review! 


	13. Valentine Dance part 2

Having Enough  
  
Chap 13  
  
Sol frowned. Blake was flirting with a girl again. Sol had only came here on the condition that Blake said that he would talk about how to destroy Kubaya. Unfortunately his friend was occupied at the moment. Sol frowned, who said wizard or magical people were serious old men who kept themselves to themselves?  
  
Here was the exact opposite, he was not old, not boring, not serious everything a wizard should be he was not. Sol growled, he felt the oh-so- familiar-tap-since-he-got-here. A girl was asking a familiar question. "Yo handsome wanna dance?" Sol glared at the girl before she scampered away. Just then another tap came along. Sol rubbed his temples, "Um, Um do you wanna dance........?" Sol paused. This girl was nervous while all the girls were snotty. 'Only one dance........ and its not like Blake is gonna come around soon.' Thought Sol. Smiling politely he said "Sure."  
  
The girls around the room were glaring at a few girls. The girl with Blake, Kagome, Sango and the girl with Sol. "So whats your name?" asked Sol wanting to start conversation. "Um...........A.....Ak...........Akinshu." the girl shied. Sol nodded. "Would you like to come with me? The full moon looks beautiful." the girl asked meaningfully. Sol blinked and nodded. They went outside to the pavement. Immediately Akinshu pulled out a gun.  
  
Sol stand there shocked. "I got you demon what's your business here?" Akinshu growled. Sol blinked again "hn........... you didn't try anything but how did you get my great-great-great grandmother and grandfather here?!" Akinshu demanded. "Who's" Sol began. "Sango and Miroku." Akinshu growled. Sol began to understand. "That's right, I am a demon exterminator." Akinshu said.  
  
With that Sol explained everything about how Blake tore the well and all. Akinshu eyes glowed with happiness. "So I get to meet my actual great- great-great grandmother? I can ask her all about extermination!!!" With that she casually slipped in her gun cake to her large baggy pants.  
  
They starred at each other and it got very quiet. Then both of them heard a whisper. "Please?.............." said a voice. "All right........... I will remove your beads.............." said another voice.  
  
Sol and Akinshu eyed each other warily. Slowly they moved toward the voices near the bushes. There Kagome slowly took off a human (remember Akinshu said the full moon looks beautiful?) Inuyasha's rosary beads. They looked at each other lovingly and got closer and closer. Akinshu gagged and Sol frowned. They walked up to the school when they heard a muffle. They looked at each other. Walking slowly back to the school they heard another muffle. They stopped and look back.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!" yelled Akinshu. Kagome was with Inuyasha and she wasn't struggling at all. Akinshu looked away "COULDN'T THEY GET A ROOM?!?!" she gagged. "Kagome" Sol whispered. It looked very wrong from where Sol and Akinshu were standing. Very wrong indeed.  
  
Sol looked seriously at Akinshu "Kagome isn't usually like this. I think we should check it out." He suggested slowly. Akinshu looked disbelievingly at Sol "Are you stupid?! People or demons don't like it when you look at them mating!"  
  
Sol didn't care though. 'Kagome wouldn't let Inuyasha just mate her..............she doesn't seem like that type! But why isn't she struggling?' thought Sol. "I am going." He said stoically and with that he took off leaving a very pissed Akinshu on his tail.  
  
They reached there in the mere matter of milliseconds and realized why Kagome wouldn't struggle. She fainted, then again you couldn't exactly blame it on Inuyasha, he was drunk. Unfortunately Sol didn't know of this and threw a to punch HUMAN Inuyasha. Akinshu immediately blushed. Inuyasha landed on her and she was about to yell her loudest at him until she saw he was unconscious and when she saw his face. His long black hair flowed down like a waterfall.  
  
"Are you ok?" Akinshu asked shakily, she shook her head ferociously. She was TALKING with a person that FAINTED. Sol on the other hand did something and woke Kagome up. Kagome squirmed and screamed Sol told her to hush. "Shhh...........Kagome...........Kagome..............Hush Kagome...........KAGOME SHUT UP!!!!!" not even that shut her up. So kissed her. Actually you wouldn't say it wasn't a kiss he just brushed his lips against hers. Ironic isn't it that one of these were worth a million words.  
  
Kagome felt her body tingle. A shock ran through her whole body. She was paralyzed, she couldn't move and she calmed down. Looking at Sol he looked shocked too, "I just wanted you to shut up." he murmured.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Oh..........." "I think you should go home Kagome..........."Sol said. "Um..............ok." came the hesitant reply. Leaving a VEEEEEERY pissed Akinshu. "OY!!!!! WHAT DO I DO WITH THIS GUY?!?!?!?!?" she said holding up Inuyasha.( remember she is a demon exterminator!) Growling angrily she gave him one good kick on the ground then lifted him to follow the very shocked pair.  
  
Jus pres the review button.................... 


	14. Games and wounds

Chap 14  
  
I don't care anymore...........no 1 is reading my fic anywayz........I really want reviews but...........yeah aw well...........  
  
OH YEAH PLEASE READ THESE FICS!!! THEY ARE REALLY KOOL! Big Trouble Kagome Caught in the Rain ( They are in the category 'Inuyasha' obviously)  
  
^^;;; NEwayz...........  
  
Sol and Kagome reached home. Gently putting her down he waited for her to find her keys. They walked into the house bumping together in the doorway (Classical huh?)both leapt back. After a few seconds Kagome went in and Sol followed suit. Before they closed the door they heard an angry howl that could have easily rang through Tokyo "SOL!!! I CATCH YOU ,YOU DIE!!!!!!!" yelled an angry voice.  
  
Akinshu was piggybacking Inuyasha and when she saw Sol her eyes flared up. "SOL PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" For some strange reason Akinshu speeded up immensely even with a human on her back. She charged at Sol, dropped Inuyasha on the doorstep, cracked her knuckles and before Sol could react he felt his cheek swell up already. Inuyasha laid on the doorstep, too drunken in his human form to react. Sol and Kagome was shocked and Akinshu smiled like little miss sunshine before walking away.  
  
Sol let shock enter his eyes, but it wasn't long before he knew what Akinshu meant. He tried to carry Inuyasha up the stairs, Inuyasha struggled and kicked like a little kid, except he WASN'T a little kid. With the strength of a teenage human this wasn't a funny experience. He was turning back to a hanyou and his scratches were not funny. He was breathing heavily and his breath smelled of liquor and sake. 'No wonder Akinshu was so mad...........' thought Sol.  
  
"Lemme go!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he kicked and squirmed he laid several blows to Sol's torso. Dropping Inuyasha to a bed he clutched his chest and went to Kagome in the kitchen. "Oi Kagome do you know where my sister is?" asked Sol.  
  
"Yeah just saw a note from mom................. They went to a movie...........so don't worry." Replied Kagome trying to fix herself some ice cream. "What's that?' asked Sol.  
  
"Its ice cream. Want some?" asked Kagome. Sol shrugged, then nodded, "Sure why not?" he said. Fixing another bowl and sticking a spoon in the ice cream she handed him the bowl.  
  
Kagome walked out to the living room and Sol followed. Sitting comfortably in her sofa she turned on one of Souta's video games. She might be a little too old but heck she liked them. Putting in the game S.W.A.T she waited for her playstation2 to load. (I dunno why I choosed SWAT but its an ok game...........)  
  
She was pretty much a good expert. Shooting everyone she saw and saving the hostages...........she got an "A" for the rating for each level. Sol ate his ice cream silently watching the girl play with utmost concentration. Kagome paused the gamed and gulped another spoonful of her ice cream. Sighing, she got off the floor muttering about how it was hard to beat this particular level.  
  
Sol stared at the screen. 'Hmmm...........' he thought 'it doesn't seem so hard...........' He stared at the screen a little longer wondering where Kagome was. 'Is she coming back?' he thought. Shrugging he went on the floor and pressed the little button that said 'start'..............  
  
Kagome sighed, she had been trying to pass that level for AGES but there was always this part where a bunch of gun holders would burst out of the door...........Suddenly an almighty "BANG" shot through the living room. Kagome quickly ran to the living room to find a rare to seem to come by. SOL was sitting in front of a TV with a PLAYSTATION CONTROLLER in his hands? Kagome stared, Sol blinked and returned to the game. "THE GAME!!!!" Kagome yelled out loud. Turning her head abruptly to the TV screen she COULD NOT repeat COULD NOT believe what she saw.  
  
Sol had just passed the part where the bunch of gun holders were. "How the hell did you........" Kagome asked in awe. Sol finished the level. "Do that?" she finished. Sol was laughing, 'Laughing?' thought Kagome. "There was a bomb there...........you just needed to trigger it!" he said. Sol smiled a bit as a remainder of his laugh "and to think you played this game longer then me and not notice a spot on the wall that said 'BOMB: DO NOT PRESS.'"  
  
"That's the point! It said NOT to press it!" Kagome yelled. Sol peered at her "You don't always do things that other people tell you to do...........I mean if I said go jump off a building will you jump off a building?"  
  
Kagome's mouth hanged open, she was being how to be taught to play a game she's been playing for ages by a person that just started playing? Sol pulled the cable back a bit and sat comfortably at the sofa. He winced a bit and clutched his chest. Inuyasha's blows and scratches may have been unintentional but they still hurt.  
  
Kagome saw this, "You need help?" she asked. Sol looked at her, "No I will heal over a few hours or something..........." but by then Kagome was already out of the room, she returned a few seconds later with a first-aid kit. "Take off your shirt." She commanded, after all being a nurse's daughter for years did help (I dunno what occupation her mom does so I will just pretend it's a nurse k?)  
  
"Wha?" Sol asked, shocked. Kagome sighed, "Get your mind out of the gutter, I mean so I can see your wounds." Sol blushed a bit and looked away. "It will heal over a few hours........." he said, returning to the game. "Sol I am going to turn the game off if you don't let me see the wounds!!!!" Kagome said. Sol looked petrified and frozed. 'Just like Souta.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Show me your wounds." She said again. Sol looked hesitant but he looked at the screen and then took his shirt off. 'Woah..............' Kagome thought. His chest was rather red from the blows, a bit was swelling into little bruises. But what was most evident was the scratches of Inuyasha's hanyou form. There were punctures and some were bleeding profusely. A huge gash was seen from Inuyasha scratching him before he was dropped to his bed. Otherwise his chest was well-toned, not exactly the bulkiest, but not skinny, and  
  
'Get to work Kagome.' She thought interrupting the train of thoughts. Sol looked away, the moonlight coming from the window shone on his light orange hair. "Maybe the best way to heal me would be letting me play the game.............." he said.  
  
"Not a chance." Kagome replied before taking out some cotton, bandages and ointment. Fixing some ointment of a piece cloth she cleaned his cuts, and putted on some plastic mittens...........  
  
A low growl rang through the room. "Sorry Sol had to do that..........." Kagome said nervously. She had accidentally put a large amount of Dr.Harold's Pincergrip onto a wound on his chest. Even a single drop can burn like hell and now, half a bottle.  
  
"Maybe I would be safer by natural healing.............." Sol said through gritted teeth. Kagome shook her head. Sol growled and looked away again, catching occasional glances to Kagome. She carefully dabbed some other liquid on him, she looked really cute when she was all concentrated and all.  
  
'Why does your name have to be Higurashi Kagome? I hope it isn't but...........Higurashi is not a common name.................If it is...........then I am sorry Kagome.  
  
I might just have to kill you.'  
  
REVIEW PLZZZZ!!!!!!! 


	15. Three little pigs

Chap 15  
  
Sol sighed. Kagome's name flickered into his mind again. The wretched attendance, Sol was in shock when the teacher read out of this 'attendance.'  
  
Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. "Higurashi." A growl escaped from Sol.  
  
Kaoru looked at her brother. Lately he has been like this, laying on the ground and staring at the sky in the backyard. Kaoru tiptoed over and jumped on Sol's chest. Her size made her very light so Sol wasn't exactly hurt.  
  
It has been a few weeks now. The play was over, although Akinshu had pressured the drama teacher if she was going to work with Sol he wouldn't live. So the broken radio teacher sent out Kagome as princess. Of course Inuyasha had howled for a whole day in Kagome's house.  
  
As a result of this Kagome resigned from this play and everyone ended up watching the play. Sol sighed, and looked at Kaoru.  
  
"There something bothering you?" asked Kaoru.  
  
'No point on beating the bush.' Sol thought in resentment. "Kagome's family name is Higurashi..........."  
  
Kaoru processed this data into her mind slowly. "Higurashi?" she asked skeptically, she was in her serious side at the moment. "You suspect." She continued, as if stating it to her brother.  
  
"How common is the name Higurashi?" Sol frowned, trying to defend himself. "Suspecting is not enough. Although it's probable. But the personalities are very different." Kaoru said calmly.  
  
Sol sighed, he was never the type that hid about himself to himself. Sure he never said much to anyone else, but why hide feelings from yourself when you know the answer? It wasn't logical and it didn't help. He wouldn't admit it out loud in a million years, but he has grown to respect the human girl and cherish her presence.  
  
It was very relaxing to have her around Sol admit, she had an extreme potential with a bow and she was always cheerful. He admit at times he got very angry at Inuyasha...........being so close to Kagome. 'Of course if only the name wasn't Higurashi...........'  
  
~somewhere else~  
  
Inuyasha sat on the Goshinboku. Even 500 years after, this was his favourite tree. Inuyasha's golden yellowish eyes looked at the sky. He recalled what happened weeks before.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagome was healing Sol's wounds. Everyone that watched could have known that there was symbolic respect and trust going on. That was the first part of youkai love. Of course Kagome and Sol didn't know. Or at any rate didn't notice.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the sight. It was plain disgusting for him, Kagome and another person. He leapt back to his room and stared at the Shikon Jewel. Originally the jewel was to be shared so everyone in the group had a wish. But in the end only Sango wished. She wished that everyone in her village was revived.  
  
No one else knew what to wish, so they decided to leave it in Naraku's castle. So that it can disappear along side with the castle. But Inuyasha couldn't do it. Like some weird attraction was going on between it and the jewel. Making sure no one saw him he crept back and stole the jewel.  
  
Now he was staring at it. 'Kagome would notice me if I turn to something pure.' he thought 'and if I have to be something pure I would rather be a full youkai.'  
  
So he took up the jewel and wished he could become a full youkai. With that his cheeks contained two purple stripes, his dog ears disappeared and sharp elfish ears appeared on the side of his head. He felt some other changes too, he could tell he could run faster, jump higher and other. Not only that but he ran out of the house and tried to do something.  
  
Running on the temple grounds he concentrated on a force that came from the pit of his stomach. He had the force under control, and he tried to pulse it over his whole body. Once he tried to spread it over his whole body, he opened his eyes and smiled. He had become a gigantic dog. Somewhat like Sesshoumaru, he had flowing white and gray fur.  
  
Collecting the force to the pit of his stomach again, he found that he was back to his new youkai self. 'So that's how Sesshoumaru turn to a dog huh?' he thought with some satisfaction.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Of course it took some explaining why he became like what he is. Instead of an impressed Kagome, he got a whimpering Kagome about him losing his doggie ears. But otherwise then that, she was hugging him and all, telling she didn't mind.  
  
'Kagome loves me. MY Kagome loves me.' Inuyasha thought happily in content as he remembered the hug.  
  
"Hey mutt-face!!!" yelled a feminine voice. Inuyasha growled and looked down. It was Akinshu. He didn't remember who she was though, she was wearing large black baggy pants and a red windbreaker. She smelt like a human though, supposing he had to jump down, he got up from his sitting position preparing to jump down.  
  
Before he could jump though the HUMAN jumped in front of him, landing perfectly on the branch. "Are you human?" asked Inuyasha lazily, pretending he didn't care, though he was rather very curious.  
  
The girl looked dully at him, she didn't know it but she said something that struck his heart. "You are pathetic Inuyasha." Inuyasha blanched, he has been trying for a time now that he changed to a full demon and began to accept it. Everyone has been encouraging him it was fine, so he began to accept it.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha rudely. Instead of replying Akinshu sniffed Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked, he has NEVER been sniffed by a HUMAN before. "What?!" he asked angrily.  
  
"You........ aren't a half breed anymore." She stated. "Who the hell are you?!" asked Inuyasha, anger now filled his voice. After all not a lot of people called him 'half-breed.'  
  
"You don't remember when you were drunk...........of course..........." Akinshu said. Raising an eyebrow she continued, "you probably don't remember but I sorta took you back here when you were drunk in the party the other day."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the girl. She was talking to him as through she was an EQUAL. She was a human, and an unfamiliar one too. Now that Inuyasha was full demon he felt a little bit more, well, royal if you can put it that way.  
  
He wouldn't say he was haughty but *surely* he was better then a normal human?  
  
He cast a famous glare towards the girl. Akinshu looked lazily back. He noticed some eerily similar structure with the girl as he observed her. Her eyes were azure, it reminded him of  
  
"Hey wench........... you aren't related to Miroku are you?" asked Inuyasha rudely.  
  
Akinshu nearly fell off the branch. "Dammit!!! I nearly forgot!!!" She got up shakily, her legs were numb. Patting her legs until they felt better. Getting ready to jump, she turned her head and cocked it a bit. "Yo........... you stupid idiot........... thanks for reminding me. And the name is Akinshu."  
  
With that she jumped off the tree, knocked on the door, (Kagome opened it), Akinshu said something, Kagome looked shock and let her in. 'Huh? What did I remind her of?' Thought Inuyasha curiously. Leaping out of the tree he went in the house after her.  
  
By the time he went in he was caught in a very funny scene. Kagome, Sango and Miroku was staring at Akinshu expectantly, a friendly look that said what do you want? "What's going on here?" asked Inuyasha. Everyone turned to face him. Akinshu once again looked over her shoulder in that weird cocking head way.  
  
'She looks........... sorta cute when she does that........so innocent.' Inuyasha thought. Shaking his head from that disgusting thought he asked again. "What's going on?"  
  
Akinshu swallowed and said "Hi everybody um........... just wanted to asked Sango about demon exterminating skills." By the time she finished her voice has gone a very faint whisper.  
  
"How do you know Sango?" Kagome asked a question everyone was thinking about. "Uh........" Akinshu stammered. Sol saw her hard spot, after all only he knew about Akinshu being the descendant of Sango and Miroku.  
  
'Why don't you tell 'em?' Sol asked telepathically.  
  
'I can't...........there's a possibility they will try to...........keep away from each other if I tell them I'm their descendant.' Akinshu replied with her holy powers. (remember she comes from Sango AND Miroku. Even if she chooses to be a demon exterminator she still has holy powers.)  
  
"I told her about Sango being an exterminator." Sol said aloud. Everyone glared at him, it was strictly said that no one was suppose to make anyone know about themselves. (Except Kagome. Since she IS from this time)  
  
"What can I do? The girl was asking for something about demon exterminating. I besides had to help, I'd bet my life she won't betray we are from the Feudal Era." Sol replied cockily trying to get off the hook.(he has to loosen up a little bit, he's been in the Modern Era for a time too.)  
  
Of course he just HAD to mention the FEUDAL ERAS.  
  
Kagome stood up before he could do any more harm. "I think that's all we need to know, Akinshu we would be glad to have you here, you wanna go to my room? Sango would you join us?"  
  
Sol was amazed how Kagome could just turn and mend the awkward conversation. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, Sol's respect for Kagome just increased, he has got to stop it before Sol thinks its more then that...........  
  
Other then that the girls got up from the living room and went up the stairs to Kagome's room.  
  
Once the girls got off the couch Kaoru, Shippo and even Souta jumped on Sol. They tried to jump and play with Inuyasha first, but he just shooed them off. And they already sorta wear out Miroku.  
  
So they tried to bother Sol, instead of shooing them off he gave a smirk that scared the wits out of them and tickled them, gently tackling him and all. They played hide-and-seek too and Sol was 'it'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(change of scenes) Kagome's room  
  
"So Akinshu, what is it you want to know?" Sango asked uncomfortably. She didn't know what but the girl reminded her of herself. She wasn't sure if that was what caused her to suddenly want to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me." She said before running off leaving Kagome and Akinshu in the room.  
  
"Kagome..........." Akinshu said uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome thought it was rather eerie how Akinshu and Sango seemed to show discomfort in the same way.  
  
"Erm...........You mustn't tell anyone this...........but I am...........a descendant,"  
  
"Of who?" Asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Uh..............Sango and Miroku..........." Akinshu whispered.  
  
Kagome laughed, Akinshu bowed her head. "I'm not laughing at YOU Akinshu, but Sango the Serious and Miroku the Pervert?!" Kagome laughed at the irony.  
  
"Promise me you won't tell Kagome! They mustn't find out!" Akinshu panicked.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked, with an occasional chuckle or two.  
  
"Because they might..............purposely avoid each other if they find out! Especially Sango. I am not sure about Miroku...........but still!" Akinshu explained.  
  
"Oh..........." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah..............and by the looks of it.............. me and my family is fading! This needs to stop! Or else I, as well as my family will fade away from history! I need your help!" Akinshu panicked again.  
  
"Is there anyone else that knows you are..........."  
  
"Yes, Sol. He knows, go find him, I don't know why........... but I trust you and him a little bit more then"  
  
The door opened and Shippo, Souta and Kaoru jumped under Kagome's blanket. Since she was on top of the blanket, near the left side of her bed they crouched under the blanket on the right side, away from the door. The door opened about 5 seconds later revealing a very bedraggled Sol.  
  
"You saw 3 little pigs running to this room?" he asked cautiously eyeing the room.  
  
Akinshu was about to say something about who are the pigs when Kagome interrupted saying boldly "Nope, didn't see nobody."  
  
Sol narrowed his eyes and slowly stepped out of the room. A little giggle elapsed though and Sol came back in a second later with a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
He pounced on the bed where the 'lumps' were. The three children pop their heads out laughing and wheezing as Sol tickled them. "I think I found the pigs." He smiled.  
  
"Er........... sorry to interrupt but I think you caught Kagome too." Akinshu said.  
  
Then Sol realized there was someone else on the bed except for him and the 'pigs.'  
  
"GAH!!!!!" he yell in fright before realizing his face was inches away from Kagome's face. He leapt back in shock, of course there was always a price to pay when it comes to catching three fishes with one net.  
  
Souta, Kaoru and Shippo were rolling on the ground with their hands on their stomach laughing unrealistically.  
  
"DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Shippo wheezed.  
  
"You......... really can't..........blame him........ he was...........close to KAGOME'S ugly face!" Souta yelled catching his breath, and by a bonus, annoy his sister.  
  
Kaoru just laughed and laughed until she finally sang "SOL AND KAGOME SITTING ON A TREE..........."  
  
Of course she couldn't really finish the annoying song. By then Kagome's face was beet red.  
  
And well, Sol couldn't really kill KIDS. 'Even if that was........' Sol thought, trying to put it in words.  
  
Not killing doesn't mean not shutting up.  
  
"Kaoru, Shippo, Souta.............. I am going to give you five seconds to run." Sol said sweetly. Well as sweet as he can manage.  
  
They stopped laughing immediately. With a big uh-oh look in their eyes.  
  
"Five, Four, Thr" He began counting.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHH KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" They yelped before hiding behind her.  
  
Of course they forgot they made fun of HER too.  
  
"Two, One. Ready or NOT her I come." Sol said.  
  
Sango came into the room. And three flying faces was heading towards her.  
  
"Pass!" Sol said  
  
And the game of three flying pigs began.  
  
They weren't hurt, not exactly, and it was fun to be like flying in the air.  
  
But of course there was a caution they could be dropped,  
  
They raised their eyebrows at each other. How was this going to stop?  
  
Damn they felt nauseous.  
  
Kaoru smiled although she wanted to barf. Sol was not the strongest hanyou in the world. He could still pack a punch though...........even when he was Kaoru's age.  
  
But he was a sucker for two things.  
  
A person crying  
  
And a child unhappy.  
  
"SOL!!! SORRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!! PLEASE STOOOOOP!!!!!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
'Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it.' Sol repeated in his mind.  
  
Pretty soon the three of them was yelling.  
  
Now who would care about that? Just kids.  
  
Sol would.  
  
"Dammit...........I really hafta ignore those stupid yelps." Sol said through his gritted teeth.  
  
Unfortunately his body wasn't listening to him. He reached out and grabbed them. Putting them on the ground safely.  
  
He regretted that.  
  
Kaoru, Shippo and Souta grinned evilly. Sol gulped.  
  
They started attacking him. Sort of, they were jumping on him like he was some trampoline or something. They were playing of course and it didn't really hurt Sol. Just a game.  
  
"Shouldn't you stop?" kneeling down, Kagome asked, seeing Sol pretending to be really hurt. She didn't know he was pretending though.  
  
The three of them looked at Kagome and at each other, then back at Kagome and grinned. Nod their heads, yes.  
  
"Not before a final blow though!" They said.  
  
And they pushed her  
  
onto Sol  
  
got a 19 and 20 year old blushing  
  
Inuyasha walked up the stairs to see the racket  
  
All hell broke loose.  
  
I dunno what to say.................except the adventure on Kubaya begins after this chapter................AND REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE  
  
PUSH  
  
PURLE  
  
BUTTON  
  
DOWN  
  
HERE |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| \ / 


	16. Stepping over Sticks

Chap 16  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!!!!! SO THERE!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA *taken to a room full of white little cushions* SEE THEY EVEN HAVE A THRONE FOR ME!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA A MENTAL HOSPITAL THRONE!!!! BUT STILL A THRONE!!!! MAUAHAHAHAHA *locked up for rest of my life*  
  
They were back at the Feudal Era.  
  
Because of Inuyasha nearly killing Sol.  
  
Natural........... it's a youkai instinct........... to protect their........... mate.  
  
Of course Kagome was never left alone from then on.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!! GET OFF MY BACK!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. She was running to the group, coming out of a hot spring bath.  
  
"NO WAY WENCH!!!! THAT STUPID BASTARD MIGHT BE RIGHT BEHIND US!!!!!"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
An explosion of birds from a tree.  
  
"Can they keep it DOWN?!!!" Kaoru asked angrily. She loved natural life.  
  
Blake had been wandering for some time now. He always came back around noon with a frown on his face. Other then that he has became very good friends with Miroku. At first it was an attempt to forget about Sango.  
  
Of course it sorta didn't work so he just kept away from her.  
  
A surprise came as well. Akinshu was able to travel through the well. So guess what? She came along with the pack.  
  
Miroku and Sango became........... the peaceable pair. They were settling to go to Sango's village to...........well TRY and get Sango's father to...........accept Miroku. But until then they were staying along the side of the group to fight demons.  
  
Shippo and Kaoru stayed with Sol most of the time. Which, after the incident wasn't allow to get ten feet within Kagome.  
  
And Kagome was being 'protected' by Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!! STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND!!!!!" Kagome yelled angrily. 'Why does he have to be so demanding?! He tried to literally kill Sol. When Miroku put a spell on him he yelled and cursed at Sol. So he yelled to get back to the feudal eras. And now he's preventing me to even talk to Sol! He's stopping me to make a friend!!!'  
  
'And' She blushed. She thought going to a hot spring would stop Inuyasha from tagging along with her.  
  
But she was wrong. 'This...........animal!!! He has no shame!!!'  
  
She had greatly regretted from removing his rosary beads. She never gave up hope though. "INUYASHA!!!!! SIT!!!!!"  
  
"YOU REMOVED MY BEADS YOU UGLY WENCH!!!! SO SHUT UP AND MOVE WITH LIFE!!!!! IM PROTECTING YOU FROM THAT PERVERT!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Ugh." She moaned before running to the group.  
  
Inuyasha stopped her in less then a millisecond. "How many times?! I told you not to run!!!! He may catch you!!!" he yelled in her face.  
  
Kagome groaned. Inuyasha may have had a good intention but he was just too........... demanding!  
  
"Inuyasha!!! I told you once, I told you a million times! He didn't force me to go on him!!!!!" Kagome yelled at the ridiculous theory Inuyasha came up immediately.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!! DON'T DEFEND HIM YOU STUPID WENCH!!!" Inuyasha retorted angrily.  
  
~the group~  
  
"Wow I make a bad guy impression really quick..........." Sol muttered.  
  
"It's ok man..........." Blake and Miroku sighed putting one of each hand on one of his shoulder.  
  
Sango shut her eyes amusedly. The scene was very funny, of course Inuyasha may have gone a little overboard.  
  
Another explosion of birds.  
  
Okay maybe a lot overboard.  
  
Akinshu had told her great-great-great grandmother about her being her descendent now. Of course because Sango now carries a baby from Miroku.  
  
Sango was sort of embarrassed that the 'line' lasted so long. But otherwise she became a great friend with Akinshu.  
  
Kagome had finally reached the others at the near campsite. It took her a while because she had to walk.  
  
"It's time you got back." Sol barked.  
  
They have been trying to travel to Lunol for days. To find Kubaya, in hopes to destroy him. According to Sol this was extremely hard because Kubaya was a high ranked official. LORD Kubaya was his address in Lunol as a matter of fact.  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome "Lay off you pervert! You have no right to be bossing us around."  
  
The others sigh. It was well knowledge that Sol was most impatient to find Kubaya. Of course it was also well known that Kagome was not allowed to run. Therefore from a hot spring to the campsite took hours to accomplish.  
  
Sol felt a whirlwind of emotions suddenly. Impatience, anger and all that stuff all directed to those two, Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Oh is it my fault?" Sol snarled.  
  
Kaoru and Blake was most surprised from the whole group. Now everyone was surprised, after all none of them ever saw Sol lose his temper.  
  
As a matter of fact the only time Sol was out of control was when his parents died. Which, only Kaoru saw.  
  
Not getting the point Inuyasha growled back. "Yeah it is, you like being so impatient then I will leave taking everyone with me."  
  
Sol's face turned from anger to a twisted smile. "Try it Inuyasha, just try it."  
  
"Fine, c'mon everyone lets go." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Everyone was in sort of a dilemma. Stay or follow Inuyasha? Sol threw a stick on the ground and marked a line between him and Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo was first to decide. He quickly went to Kaoru, hell why would he stay with a big meanie like Inuyasha?  
  
Akinshu was next. She didn't care much. All she know was she started with Sol's quest and she will end with Sol's quest. With that she walked to where Sol, Kaoru, Blake and Shippo stood.  
  
Sango stood tall along side Miroku. She wondered where she ought to go. Miroku would tail her though, so her vote counts as two. Deciding finally she went to the side where Sol stand. 'It's only fair that if Sol finished my revenge on Naraku I will finish his with Kubaya's.' she thought.  
  
Miroku tailed her, trying hard not to be lecherous just to get Sango's trust was extremely hard. He wasn't going to give up half way.  
  
That left Kagome. But everyone knew she would follow Inuyasha.  
  
Sol nodded valiantly. "See you around Inuyasha, and you too Kagome." Everyone looked at Kagome sadly, it was a sad gloomy bye. Especially to Kagome. They started to travel to Lunol, heading north and turned their backs to hunch to the north.  
  
Anger burned in Kagome. She hasn't chosen yet! What was wrong with everyone?!  
  
Inuyasha smiled and then said "C'mon you stupid hag." He said gruffly to Kagome pulling her arm. Heading south.  
  
Kagome's anger burned. 'What the hell?! I haven't chose yet!'  
  
"HEY WHERE IS EVERYONE GOING?! I HAVEN'T CHOOSE YET!!!!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Kagome. Tears wormed its way to Sango's eyes. "We know you would choose Inuyasha." She said faintly.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kagome taunted. She stepped over the stick.  
  
Silence lasted for 10 whole seconds. Seriously 10 Mississippi's. Sango, Akinshu and Shippo jumped forward to hug Kagome with happy tears.  
  
"Kagome!" they wailed.  
  
Kagome smiled. Sol knew from that smile that she wanted to be TOGETHER with her 'shikon' group.  
  
It was either his pride or Inuyasha's.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Sol yelled to him.  
  
Inuyasha's disbelieving face turned to a frown as he looked to Sol. "What?" he retorted expecting an insult.  
  
"Forgive me........... I didn't mean to lose my temper. Do it for Kagome?" Sol said, pretending to be ashamed.  
  
Inuyasha gave an audible 'feh' and walked to Sol. "Fine but only for that moronic girl." He said with his arms crossed into his haori.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (That night)  
  
Inuyasha took his normal sleeping place, on top of a tree.  
  
Akinshu brought a few sleeping bags, alongside Kagome so Sango and Miroku had a sleeping bag.  
  
Kaoru and Shippo snuggled near Kagome. Sol was greatly surprised when this first happened. Muttering about how 'Shippo rubbed off her sister.' He slept at the base of a tree.  
  
Blake slept at the ground refusing any sleeping bag. Saying he wanted 'to be part of the earth's soul.'  
  
And that was that.  
  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!! An almighty howl slung through woods.  
  
Everyone woke up at a start. Sol grasped the hilt of his sword from his back. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of tetsusaiga. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Miroku steadied his shakujo. (his staff.........except there is actually a TERM for it.........) Kagome grabbed her arrow and bow, while Akinshu pulled her gun.  
  
The howl came from a wood demon. Which was strange considering they were a peaceful breed of demons. But without a single doubt the howl was aggressive.  
  
Sol and Kaoru seemed dead on the face. They knew what was happening.  
  
"RAI!!!!!" Sol yelled as the elegant tree demon appeared. He had dark brown hair. And it was all clad in different shades of green.  
  
"Sol!" he cried out before falling to the ground due to a loss of blood.  
  
Everyone ran to the tree demon. What he said next chilled Kagome to the bone.  
  
"It's him again Sol........... its, its, it's........... its Higurashi again..........."  
  
The gentle eyes of the tree demon grew painful. His brown eyes started to close.  
  
Immediately Sol and Kaoru closed their eyes and started mumbling something inaudible.  
  
About a moment later their hands grew ghastly bright blue and the tree demon revitalized.  
  
"Good thing Rai was here alive." Kaoru sighed as she wiped her eyebrows and fell back in exhaustion. Shippo hugged her and said "Yeah well I knew you could do it!!!"  
  
They didn't know it but it was very cute. Two chibi demons showing such funny affection.  
  
"Sol...........What did Rai mean..........that it was all Higurashi's fault?" Kagome asked, mortified.  
  
Sol looked away, "We should sleep now, I had no idea we are at the Lost Woods already. Lunol won't be far. We are fortunate to run into Rai here, he will show us around. Only the Graver's Mountains are left. AND STAY TOGETHER THE LOST WOODS IS DANGEROUS!"  
  
The group looked around, it was so harmless though. They had no idea why it was called 'woods' though. There were occasional patches of trees and fair ponds. The ponds look immaculate, it looked like a smooth reflective glass. Otherwise there were the greenest, sweetest grass you can find. Flowers bloomed all over the place, they were midnight blue, light pink, white, dark purple, red, yellow and any other imaginable colour.  
  
"This place is dangerous?" Akinshu asked, taking the scene before her in wonder.  
  
"Sure doesn't look like it." Sango said, awed.  
  
Only Kagome didn't understand. 'What is so wonderful?' she thought. All she could see was the oak trees hanging down everywhere, they seemed old and mouldy.  
  
Blake, Kaoru and Sol glanced unhappily at Kagome.  
  
They had set a test for her.  
  
And she had failed it. 


	17. Higurashi name answered

Chap 17  
  
"No way.........." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"There isn't any other alternative........." Sol replied "its most unfortunate. She WILL be killed"  
  
Blake sighed. "In that case it will be up to you to tell her Sol."  
  
"Why me?" Sol asked sulkily. If Kaoru agreed with Blake there was no stopping them. The two powerful spellcasters could turn the sky to brown if they wanted. The worst thing was, they thought alike.  
  
"Sol." Kaoru simply stated before Sol sighed and hastily agreed on telling Kagome everything.  
  
~later~  
  
"TETSUSAIGAAAAAA!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled before delivering a deadly blow to the dark demon.  
  
The dark monster had came out of nowhere. But as soon it leapt out the others wasted no time attacking it. Akinshu shot with her gun, Sol with his sword, Sango with Hiraikotsu, Miroku with his wind tunnel, Kagome with her arrows, Blake with his axe and Rai with his whip. Kaoru was sort of creating these giant bubbles which enveloped the others and protected everyone from attacks.  
  
The dark demon was increasingly violent. It swiped his claws at Shippo who managed to dodge it. Shippo has been very angry all through the battle. Every time he did something it took no effect.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr.......... FOXFIRE!!!!!!" Shippo yelled. His blue flames shot out taking a form of a serpent dragon. The dragon wrapped itself against the demon's body and squeezed. The demon gave a final howl before decintagrating.  
  
"You did it Shippo!!!" Kaoru yelled happily before embracing Shippo.  
  
"Yeah!!!! Did you see how big that dragon was????" Shippo replied happily.  
  
"I know!!!! It was so cool!!!!" Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but I liked your barrier!!!! It protected us from attacks!!!" Shippo complimented.  
  
Kaoru smiled and kissed Shippo on the cheeks. "Thanks!!!!" She grinned. Shippo returned a grin without a trace of a blush and gave her a hug.  
  
All the while the others just stared at the two little youkais. One thing on their minds. 'Now why couldn't they kill that thing earlier?!!!'  
  
~that night~  
  
"C'mon you sluggish wenches! Cook faster!!!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Kagome and Akinshu gave him a cold glare. They were cooking ramen for the group but Inuyasha jus HAD to keep COMPLAINING AND COMPLAINING!!!!  
  
"Inuyasha........" Miroku warned.  
  
It didn't take a genius to see that Akinshu and Kagome's anger was just like the pot. Boiling to the rim...........  
  
"DID YOU HEAR ME?!?!! I SAID COOK FASTER!!!!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango warned  
  
A vein popped on their foreheads.  
  
"DAMMIT!!! HURRY UP YOU STINKING HAGS I'M HUNGRY!!!!!" Inuyasha howled.  
  
That was it.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
A howl teared through the woods.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID, FUCKING BITCHES!!!!" Inuyasha yell as the boiling water from the ramen pot dripped through his hair.  
  
"FOR NOT BEING PATIENT!!!!" everyone yelled simultaneously.  
  
"By this rate we won't be able to get anything to eat. Rai, do you know where to get food in the woods?" Blake yelled over the angry yelling coming from everyone to the hanyou.  
  
"Hai, indeed I do." Rai bowed respectfully "we will need some firewood and large amount of water." He said before disappearing.  
  
"I'm following him!" Akinshu yelled before tearing after Rai. Rai halted, and his dark brown hair flew to a stop. He had a light dragon tail, just like Miroku's except a little longer. (There is a difference between a dragon tail and a pony tail people!!!!)  
  
Akinshu's breath caught suddenly at the tree youkai's various green clothes, and kind brown eyes. Rai blinked before asking "Do you want a ride?"  
  
"Naw!!! Some exercise is good for me!" Akinshu said. Shaking that thought away.  
  
Rai gave a cocky smile. "You sure? I run pretty fast."  
  
"What do you want to ask? You proposing a challenge?" Akinshu grinned.  
  
"No........... I was about to ask what your favourite colour is but now that you mentioned it, heck why not?!" Rai yelled before taking off.  
  
"Cheater!!!" Akinshu hollered and took after him.  
  
~With the others~  
  
"Ok.......... We need to get new firewood and some water." Blake said.  
  
Inuyasha quickly sided with Kagome, Miroku and Sango stood together. Shippo with Kaoru. Blake shook his head.  
  
"Inuyasha I think Kagome should work with Sol." He said. 'I'm giving you a chance to explain to her Sol, use it well.' Blake prayed.  
  
After a couple minutes the hanyou was somehow *persuaded* to side with Blake. Though he said Sol would regret if he hurt Kagome in any way.  
  
Sol hefted a sigh, 'How the heck am I suppose to tell you this Kagome.......... Just how the hell can I tell you........you might die.'  
  
( I would have ended here but I want to write more.)  
  
The crystal lake glimmered under the moonlight.  
  
Sol took a deep breath, it was now or never.  
  
"Kagome........ listen........ if we succeed in the quest to kill Kubaya........ this thing is sorta complicated........but........" Sol paused. 'We given her a chance, she failed the test, no guilt Sol, no guilt.'  
  
"Ugh..........Kagome....... Kubaya's last name is Higurashi."  
  
Kagome sat on the ground completely dumbfounded. "What do you mean tha-"  
  
'How the hell am I going to explain this?!' Sol cut her off. "If we succeed the quest you will fade. Fade because Kubaya is your ancestor.......... Although your personalities differ so many ways........ But..........I........ only can Kubaya NOT see the beauty of this forest.  
  
He........ Kubaya that is, perceives the truth. The truth of the forest, the truth of the world. And the fact is........this place is exactly what your eyes see........ gloomy........ or so I have been told.........  
  
His capability of manipulation, in incredible, as a matter of fact Naraku would seem like a novice compared to him. He sees the truth of our heart and uses it against us. That's why to continue, you will need no guilt."  
  
Looking at his hands he continued.  
  
"You will need to know what you are up against! No one is ready here, except Rai. I dunno what he did for his life, but he have no guilt, worries maybe, but nothing can bring him down......... but especially you.......... You have........"  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think. Except anger, anger and more anger.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!! I HAVE PRIDE!!!!! I WON'T TURN AGAINST MY FRIENDS!!!!!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
"I don't doubt your pride........ it's your conscience I'm worried about. Everything has a will to survive. When the time comes your body will not react to what you believe anymore. Just live, that's what your body will do regardless of what your mind thinks." Sol said softly.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!! I WILL COME THROUGH!!!" Kagome replied angrily. She trust herself, she WILL do what is right.  
  
"You don't know Kubaya........ Kagome........" Sol spoke softly, as through if he was explaining 1 plus 1 equal 2 to a raging toddler.  
  
Kagome fumed a few minutes before all was quiet and she calmed down..... letting her familiar unhappy feeling consume her.  
  
Getting a bucket from her overly large backpack Kagome started to scoop in some water.  
  
Sol sat back and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
  
He hated this feeling, it was a feeling he loathed. The guilt that would well inside of him would burst even if he had nothing to do with it. His guilt would burst.  
  
Just like someone's tears.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked unsuredly.  
  
Kagome gulped and tried hard to swallow the lump in her throat. A single tear leaked down her face. A few more came after that.  
  
"D.......dou........doushita? I.......didn't do .....anything!" Sol stuttered. 'Well not exactly nothing.' His conscience taunted. He hated it, hated those stinkin' tears AND his conscience.  
  
Kagome turned to face him and the moon's pale white rays landed on her face. Making her look like a glowing angel.  
  
"Am I really........all those things Inuyasha say I am?" Kagome asked sadly.  
  
Sol didn't understand for a minute before it hit him. "Huh?" he replied. 'she doesn't really think she's a hag or anything does she? She's so.......... Not like that........'  
  
Kagome looked at the ground. "I try to ignore the insults, but deep down, deep down they really hurt." She admitted.  
  
Sol couldn't believe what he was hearing! Kagome wasn't..........ANYTHING Inuyasha said she was.  
  
Kagome gave a bitter smile. "I feel like a giant baby........... I still can't accept his insults.........."  
  
Sol found his voice. "What the hell are you talking about Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at him at the eyes. Sol gulped, the moon increased her beauty paling and shining out her unhappy creases. 'Wow.........." Sol stared.  
  
"He repeats it again and again........ and each time he repeats it I think its true........"Kagome whispered.  
  
Sol felt like a retarded idiot, he just HAD to tell her. It was his duty. But it felt so cruel to tell her when she was already so sad.  
  
'I didn't know.' Sol said to his conscience immediately.  
  
'So that doesn't give you a right to hurt her. She was already sad and what did you do? Make it worst that's what! Apologize you stupid half-breed!!' His conscience yelled at him.  
  
'No way! Why should I apologize!? I just did what I had to!'  
  
'Honour before pride! With honour comes respect! With respect comes trust! With trust comes loyalty! SO APOLIGIZE!!!! Kisama baka!' His conscience yelled again.  
  
"Sorry Kagome........" Sol gave in periodically.  
  
"For what?" Kagome asked confused. (CONFUZZLED!!!! Lol........ confuse and puzzled put together!!! ¬_¬ I have no idea y I said that........)  
  
"I didn't know that........you weren't in the mood." Sol said dumbly.  
  
"It's ok........" Kagome said, "how were you suppose to know?"  
  
'Yeah! How was I suppose to know?!' Sol said to his conscience, he hated losing to his conscience.  
  
'Because you should have asked how she was before giving her the crap!' His conscience yelled back.  
  
'.***' Its impossible to win against his conscience........ he's been trying to win for twenty years!  
  
Sol blinked. Kagome was trying to stop her tears. She was holding back, was she embarrassed?  
  
Sol wondered how stupid it sound before saying. "It's ok Kagome.......... Don't hold back."  
  
He regretted saying that. Kagome really didn't need to be told twice. She was crying seriously, she hugged her legs. And cried, just their, sitting........and cried.  
  
'Go away Sol, don't listen to that crying! Run away!'  
  
'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!?!!!?!?! GO AND COMFORT HER YOU STUPID ASS!!!!' His conscience yelled.  
  
'Why do you always have to yell?' Sol thought grudgingly  
  
Either then that though Sol didn't show any more signs arguing. It wasn't right to just leave someone here crying.  
  
Inching over until he sat beside her he bent his head and looked at her before rising his head again.  
  
"You shouldn't cry Kagome.......... I don't think you are ugly even when you are crying." He said, looking away.  
  
Kagome just kept crying, it was soap opera to Sol's ears. (¬_¬ no that means its horrible.......... I'm sorry if you like them but I hate them........just like screaming or something........)  
  
"Stop Kagome." Sol mumbled. 'It must be horrible to have a name........ but never been called by it by someone you love.'  
  
Kagome felt her nose stuffed. Her breathing was strained, but she wanted to cry. To not act tough and accept everything thrown at her all the time. 'No one understands me! I just wanted to have some respect, besides being a jewel detector to Inuyasha...........'  
  
Suddenly she felt two strong things wrap around her. 'Strong but flexible?' She though.  
  
'Inuyasha?' she thought for a second. She looked up and saw Sol looking away from her. He was hugging her. It didn't matter if it wasn't Inuyasha at the moment. She was just glad someone was there.  
  
Sol gulped. Kagome was crying into his chest he could feel the tears dampening his hard green vest armor. Isn't it funny how he knew what to do when he had to fight a demon but not what to do when someone need comforting?  
  
Not to Sol. It was friggin impossible to cheer a person up.  
  
"Erm, Kagome........" Sol started.  
  
A snuffle answered him.  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
'Do I want anything? Respect, love and understanding from Inuyasha, that's what.' Kagome thought. But other then that she was happy some was there for her. She shook her head.  
  
Relieved, Sol gently pulled her away. Looking at her face he said solemnly. "Listen Kagome, I don't think you are ANYTHING like a hag or wench or whatever. It's just a way that Inuyasha vents his frustration out. I think you just have no self-esteem. Tell him to shut up or something, stand up for yourself and call him a few names lets see how he takes it.".  
  
Kagome nodded. She wasn't going to be laying back and be weak anymore. She wasn't going to stand for all the crap Inuyasha gave her. She was going to retaliate.  
  
Sol was surprised a bit at a new determined look in Kagome's eyes. Nonetheless, he got up and carried the bucket of water.  
  
Kagome got up too, except by the fact that her knee was so damn numb she toppled over. (- -;;; I tried to open a door once in a party, but my legs were so damn numb it couldn't stand up and then my brother yelled at me at how lazy I was........so it can be very hard to balance actually........ - -;;;;)  
  
Quick as flash Sol abandoned the bucket letting the contents spill on the grass and grabbed her hand. (erg........... you can puke anytime now........)  
  
Pulling her up to her feet he suddenly widen his eyes.  
  
He leaned forward as he was about to kiss her and when he was close enough he whispered. "There's a demon here Kagome, it's a snide one........ following us so long without a trace, until now," Sol gave a frown here "it's probably one of Kubaya's spies........ it has heard too much........ I need to kill it. Can you hear it?"  
  
Still flustered by the lack of space between them she listened closely. Ignoring the crickets chirping, she concentrated on a little voice at first. She strained her mind. Strangled, wheezy breathing reached her ears. It chilled her to the bone.  
  
"Ghreh........ hreh..........greh....." it sounded like as if it was drooling........  
  
Kagome gave an involuntary shiver. "Wha........ what is it.........."  
  
Sol furrowed his eyes, "A shadow demon from Kubaya........ strange........ most of them lurk in the Graver's Mountain......."  
  
Sol suddenly looked like he realized something. "It's you........ you have Kubaya's scent........" Sol shook his head here "I mean essence........you........"  
  
"They are after you."  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!! ^^ 


	18. Back to the Camp

Chapter 18  
  
Sorry for the long no updates. It's just that I had a new window and ther wasn a Microsoft word attached to it. So I couldn't update. So......... well just enjoy.  
  
"What the hell do you mean that they are after ME?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Don't worry. A shadow demon........ lets just say that they won't hurt you. Just act NATURAL, they know when you are afraid.... I know that sounds weird too." Sol added looking at Kagome's disbelieving look.  
  
Kagome blinked. "Um........ so what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
Sol clutched Kagome's back pack and moved casually.  
  
Not exactly understanding Kagome followed.  
  
Suddenly, Sol pulled his sword and slashed at utter nothingness.  
  
Kagome covered her ears, for a sound was heard. Or no..... it....... There wasn't a single sound. But an ultrasonic wave shattered her eardrums. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Sol hugged her to his chest, "shhhhh." He soothed her. Kagome shuddered. "What just happened??!" she asked worriedly. Sol had a grim look on his face.  
  
"What did you just do?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"I killed a shadow demon." He answered, as he picked up Kagome into his arms.  
  
"What? But..... but there wasn't anything..... there." She said in a surprised way.  
  
He started running. "Shadow demons..... hide in the shadows." He said vaguely, not really paying attention.  
  
"Obviously....." Kagome muttered, shaking her head. She suddenly felt unsafe. If shadow demons hid in shadows..... they can be everywhere!  
  
As if sensing her thoughts Sol clenched Kagome closer to him. "Don't' worry" he whispered to her. "Don't worry....."  
  
Kagome knew this was wrong but 'Inuyasha won't ever forgive me.....' she snuggled into his chest. 'Baka Kagome! Get off him!' She thought and scolded herself. But her body refused to move.  
  
'Kagome! Get off him! What about Inuyasha? Can you face him? And-' Kagome's conscience scolded. Feeling her body starting to become tense, Sol hugged her to his chest. 'I don't know how long it will be..... to get out of this place..... but I don't want you to get hurt.....'  
  
Running for another five minutes, Sol suddenly scrunched up his nose, 'Now where the hell did that come from?'  
  
~Somewhere in Lunol~  
  
A hand angrily pounded on a flawless mahogany desk. Then an insane laughter could be heard.  
  
The laughter died down. "You forgot so soon Sol? You forgot what shadow demons brings?" It chuckled again. "It matters not you imbecile, you have fallen under the shadow spell (original, I know.) And soon your human form just can't resist.  
  
A malevolent grin could be managed from under the hood.  
  
"Just won't be able to resist my great, great, great granddaughter."  
  
~Back to camp~  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled anxiously and angrily.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha! Hi guys! What's uuuuWWWWWWWUUUUUUUp!!!!!!?" Kagome asked but was shook my Inuyasha roughly by the shoulder and held up by her collar.  
  
"ARE YOU OKAY?! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! WHY WERE YOU SO LONG WITH 'HIM'?" Inuyasha yelled, pointing his finger at Sol.  
  
"LET HER CATCH HER BREATH!" Sango barked.  
  
When Inuyasha didn't listen Miroku bonked him on the head.  
  
"You heard Sango! Shut up and let Kagome-sama rest for a minute!" Miroku scolded.  
  
Inuyasha growled menacingly, but dropped Kagome to the floor.  
  
"Ouch." Kagome said as she thumped. She rubbed her behind and glared at Inuyasha. Only to find no Inuyasha.  
  
Akinshu and Sango has beaten Inuyasha to the ground.  
  
"Traitors!!!!" Inuyasha howled and pointed accusingly to every male of the group. "OUCH! Watch it wench!" He barked at Kagome who was cleaning up him up.  
  
It was an hour since Inuyasha was beaten to a pulp by Sango and her descendant. He kept on yelling how no one in the group helped him.  
  
No one really gave a rat's ass though. Miroku and Blake talked about how they fell in love with Sango. Rai and Sol were talking about the forest. Sango was talking about demon slaying to Akinshu, Kaoru and Shippo was helping Sango and her teaching. They were fighting each other, for training and so that Sango could explain easily. She was telling Akinshu the attributes of demon and their ways of fighting (using Shippo and Kaoru as examples.)  
  
You can almost see Inuyasha getting pissed. Everyone was moving and talking while he was stuck on the floor. But it wasn't so bad. He could feel Kagome's hand rubbing his back with her future ointment. His muscles loosen and tensed in pleasure. If he was hoping to get Kagome's attention, though, he got it.  
  
"Inu.....ya.....sha?" Kagome hesitated.  
  
Inuyasha rose up and put his haori back on. "Kagome." He began huskily. Slowly, ever so slowly to him, he caressed her neck and kissed her.  
  
"CAN YOU BOTH GET A ROOM FIRST?!??!?!?!" Akinshu yelled.  
  
Both of them seemed to freeze in time. Kagome had a killing blush on her face and Inuyasha looked angrily at Akinshu, Which she returned. "I swear, people from this era have no manners." Akinshu muttered and turned away from Inuyasha's glare.  
  
He smirked victoriously and turned around. To find Kagome no where.  
  
Kagome was hurrying to pack everything away to her bag.  
  
She look inviting, Flustered, but just to the exact extent to make her look cute.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha started again.  
  
Kagome ignored him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome muttered something so quietly that even Inuyasha couldn't hear it.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha tried again, his patience wearing thin. It had worked so well until that miserable wench, Sango's descendant, had interrupted them.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't I know what happened." Kagome said without turning to him.  
  
"The hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome shooked her head.  
  
"Look at me Kagome. Look at my eyes..... The love for you....." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
Kagome resigned and looked at him.  
  
She shuddered. And looked to her bag again. She didn't see love. She didn't see love. She saw, she saw, she saw-.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
Guess what she saw at Inuyasha's eyes? ^^ lol. Update soon!!!!! If I get reviews.....  
  
Plz review!!! 


	19. Stupid sake

Chapter 19  
  
TY FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! ^^ o yea........ here's a chapter.....  
  
Kagome trudged grudgingly. She still shuddered at Inuyasha's eyes. They weren't love, it could have very easily been mistaken though.  
  
It was lust.  
  
Kagome shook that thought away.  
  
A week has passed and they finally left the Lost Woods AND she saw a perfectly nice village with a priestess alike Kaede in manner. A little weird with the 'ye's but a nice person.  
  
Of course Inuyasha held a grudge since she was alike Kaede. Funny thing was, this priestess named Kanta was Kaede's apprentice. She smirked an evil grin before a very familiar rosary appeared.....  
  
Except it was the fact it was turquoise and not black for the beads it was still made of beads and fangs.  
  
"KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he couldn't take off the beads.  
  
Excitedly Kagome tried to say "osuwari!" only to find Inuyasha still standing. Seeing this Inuyasha stopped struggling to take the thing off, stood up and smirked.  
  
Kanta grinned evilly. "For this bead you don't say sit. You say........" Kanta shot another evil grin. "Heel."  
  
"Nothing's happening." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Ignoring him Kanta told Kagome. "You can choose whatever you want him to do, this has no choice yet, as the effects of the beads. Careful though, you make this choice only once."  
  
Kagome giggled and whispered into Kanta's ear.  
  
"Hmmm........" Kanta thought for a second. "I WANT YOU TO BURN IN HELL!!!!!" Kanta commanded.  
  
No one understood what she meant until Inuyasha was enveloped in fire.  
  
Five whole (I mean real ones!) seconds passed and Inuyasha had an ashen face. He was just standing there. It seemed like every time Kagome said heel a volcano erupted beneath him.  
  
"YOU WENCH!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"HEEL!" Kagome commanded.  
  
A volcano erupted beneath Inuyasha. "ARG!!!!!!!" He yelled as he soothed his boils. Sango chuckled. Slowly the group chuckled, another five whole seconds the whole group roared. They were wheezing for breath.  
  
Inuyasha growled menacingly, his face muscles tightening.  
  
"So you guys going to stay here?" Kanto asked.  
  
Kagome smiled politely and said, "Yes please."  
  
Kanto returned a smile and bowed. "Then I shall see you soon. The preparations of our inn will be ready in about a cloud pass."  
  
"A cloud p-?" Kagome started to question.  
  
"A cloud pass it is then." Sol nodded.  
  
Kanto nodded and leaved.  
  
"What's a cloud pass?" Sango inquired.  
  
Miroku nodded questioningly as well.  
  
Blake snorted. "Can you stop mimicking Sango?" He asked.  
  
Miroku casted a glare at him Which Blake returned. Sango rolled her eyes and pushed her hands between them. "Look, can we PLEASE just calm down?!" She asked.  
  
Miroku got her hand in both of his, turning sugar-sweet (ewww....... I HATE MUSHY STUFF!!!!) in a moment. "Of course dear Sango," He said.  
  
Blake facial muscles twitched.  
  
"Anyways!" Kaoru interrupted. The group looked at her. She interrupted the entertainment.  
  
"Um......." Kaoru squeaked and hid behind Shippo. Shippo gulped but stood determinedly all the same.  
  
"So what IS a cloud watchamigcallit?" Akinshu asked.  
  
"Cloud pass." Rai explained. "Term for time in this areas, for we are near Lunol."  
  
"What?" Akinshu asked.  
  
"Almost to what you call an hour and forty-eight minutes." He explained softly, and sharply. Sharp meaning straight to the point not rudely.  
  
Everyone except Blake, Sol and Kaoru looked confusedly at Rai. "Oh don't you know? The earth rotates at around the sun for *censored* amount of time per minute and because of this the cloud moves *censored* centimeter every second. So, since we are at the land of time near Lunol? It's made of the keepers of time the sun demons and moon demons, it-" (some parts are censored because I don't know the time of anything or cloud or all those tings ok? If u know 'em then u can put them there.)  
  
"They asked a SIMPLE question, no need to give them a whole lesson." Sol informed.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground, and yawned. "I'm sleepy, don't bother me." He said grumpily and rolled to his sides.  
  
Sol suddenly elapsed and glowed a deathly bright light. Just like the sun, it was too bright to see.  
  
When the light disintegrated a young men stood before them.  
  
Sol was human.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YURUSENAI!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha grounded out.  
  
Sol cackled maniacally. (It's a word........ I never knew that.....o.0)  
  
"Want another GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?" He challenged.  
  
"You bet!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
Kagome stared at the two boys. The owner of the inn was called Sake. And he created a drink which he named after himself........  
  
That probably explained why everybody except Akinshu and Kagome were snoring their heads off. Akinshu was personally disgusted. She had to be the one that wiped everyone's face clean from the alcoholic smell. As a demon exterminator, his nose was as good as Inuyasha's.  
  
As for Kagome, she got the hard job. She had to baby-sit a human Sol and an Inuyasha, both as drunk as drunken idiots.  
  
Oh wait. They WERE drunken idiots!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Sol cackled.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Sol cackled.  
  
Inuyasha stared disbelievingly  
  
Sol cackled,  
  
Inuyasha stared disbelievingly.  
  
Kagome stared. They were drinking so much sake it was almost.....as if.....they were taking the game seriously.  
  
They were playing the eight ball.  
  
Kagome regretted she bought that thing from home. Inuyasha saw it sticking from her pack. Got it and they asked questions. Sol asked the eight ball if Inuyasha was a wimpy neko.  
  
And the ball showed. "Of course! There is no doubt about it."  
  
All the time they were drinking sake as if it was water.  
  
"NOW PURR!!!!!!" Sol rumbled.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Purr!!!! You saw the oh-so-powerful eight ball say YOU WERE A WIIIIIIIIIIMPY CAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!" Sol threatened.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!! OH SO POWERFUL EIGHT BALL!!!!! CHANGE MY DESTINY!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha sniffed.  
  
"PURR!!!!!!" Sol yelled.  
  
Under a great dread, Inuyasha took another swig of sake and looked disgusted. "Meow." He said quietly.  
  
Good thing he fell to the ground and snored. Sol was laughing hysterically. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" He laughed as he rolled to the ground.  
  
Kagome looked at the scene, it would have been funny if she didn't have to clean up after them.  
  
Grunting she dragged a heavy, snoring Inuyasha to his room. Washed his face, was he ever going to have a hangover, that'll teach him to drink what alcoholics drink in a week, all in a day.  
  
He gave a low moan and snored.  
  
Kagome smiled, 'He's such a big baby.'  
  
She then ran to the lobby. It took her a while to find Sol. He was easier. He didn't need to be dragged. A little off-balance, but able to walk. He was still bursting into laughter from time to time.  
  
She dropped Sol to the bed. Flump. He landed and cuddled to the blankets like a little baby to his or her favourite teddy bear. "Come on. I got to wash your face, or you would get ants all over your face." Kagome said gently.  
  
Sol whined cutely and shook his head. Where his bright orange hair was, it was dark brown, almost black. (When I say bright orange I mean the colour of sunny d? like that....... Yellow but orange colour.)  
  
Kagome tried again. "Sol." She said gently. She shook his shoulder. Sol whimpered. He looked at her. His usually sapphire eyes turned to a brown one. Oak brown, reliable but mischievous and playful.  
  
He nuzzled into the blanket hiding his face on purpose.  
  
Getting tired, Kagome patiently tried again. "Come on!!! I'm tired Sol! Just get this over with! I want to sleep!" Kagome confessed frustratingly.  
  
Sol peaked through the covers. Almost like a little kid. Kagome seized the chance.  
  
She reached to grab him, but like a mice his head slipped back to the safety of the blanket.  
  
Kagome sighed. She had gone through something similar with Souta when Souta didn't want to go somewhere, like to bed.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!!" Kagome exclaimed pretending she was really pissed.  
  
As expected Sol stopped moving around. His face was still under the cover though.  
  
Kagome had enough, angrily she pulled the blanket off his body.  
  
"IT'S COLD!!!!!!!!" Sol complained.  
  
She held him down with one hand and rubbed the towel on his face with her other.  
  
You could here Sol muffling complains, but Kagome paid no attention.  
  
When she finished rubbing she yawned. "I'm tired, now be a good boy and get some sleep." Kagome commanded gently.  
  
"Tired?" Sol had a malicious and mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"What of it?" Kagome said tiredly and rubbed her eyes, his other eyes half closed.  
  
"Well, YOU pushed ME to the bed." Sol grinned. He got up and pushed Kagome onto the bed.  
  
Kagome eyes opened wide. Sol followed after her and landed beside here. He grinned like a five year old kid, who got more candy then anyone else in Halloween.  
  
Kagome rolled away from him. But an arm caged her, Sol was above her. "You aren't moving." He said with a cute pout.  
  
"Actually yes I am." Kagome said firmly.  
  
Sol grinned again, his grins when he was a human were........kawaii. And handsome.  
  
"Did I just think that?!" Kagome whispered aloud.  
  
Sol leaned lower until their noses were touching. 'Why the hell is my heart pounding so fast?! This isn't Inuyasha!!!' But lately her heart wasn't very active when it came to Inuyasha either.  
  
'Sure as hell won't beat fast to anyone else then!' Kagome quipped. She was assuring herself.  
  
Sol fell softly to the side of her and hugged her. Kagome stiffened. "Yur bweetafil." He mumbled to her ear.  
  
Kagome shuddered.  
  
Slowly Sol nuzzled her neck. Kagome felt a shiver, not from fear?! It was........ 'Iie. IIE!!!!' Her mind raced. She was shivering from........ delight?! How could she?!  
  
Slowly the nuzzling stopped. Sol looked at Kagome, he was still drunk, but an old awakening was stirring. "You.....Don't want........me....... nuzzle?" Sol said. with a tint of hurt in his voice.  
  
'Now why would he sound hurt?' Kagome thought, but she had immediately shook her head. For her own sake. She was enjoying the nuzzles, it could have grown into something more big. 'No, NO!' Kagome thought again.  
  
"Hmf! Fine! Next time I'm raping you!" Sol 'humphed' like a little child who won't admit defeat. Almost like Inuyasha, he looked away, crossed his arms with a frown on his face.  
  
Kagome gulped back a sob. Still caught between her feelings just then and Inuyasha. It was so confusing! She just wanted to have an answer! But it was so frustrating! She was SUPPOSE to love INUYASHA!!!!! It was MEANT TO BE!!!! And NO ONE would CONFUSE HER like that again! She vowed.  
  
Tears leaked down her face, this was too much, she felt dutiful to be faithful to Inuyasha. 'What about all those times he saw Kikyou? HE wasn't faithful to YOU.' A voice argued.  
  
While thinking of a respond to a question Sol said. "Come on! I was just joking!!!! I wouldn't REALLY rape you!!!! I was just kidding!!!!! Couldn't you tell???? Stop crying!!!!!" He yelled from a corner of the room. Apparently he had threw himself to that corner. He hid his face behind the back of his hands.  
  
Kagome giggled. For a person that killed demons he was afraid of a person crying. Kagome giggled again.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Sol demanded.  
  
"Nothing." Said Kagome but another giggle elapsed.  
  
"Hmf! Women! The abominable insult to mankind!" Sol huffed and turned away with his arms crossed.  
  
"*Giggle* Really?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sol looked from the corner of his eyes and turned his head over his shoulder. His frown was apparent, but it soon faded away. He smiled gently.  
  
"No."  
  
I was extremely bored......... so I decided to update. REVIEW!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!!! 


	20. A While

Chapter 20  
  
Sol gripped his head. "Ug." He moaned.  
  
His brown eyes opened, "W.....eh..... where.....am....." Then yesterday's memory returned.  
  
"How could I disgrace her like that....." Sol mumbled and shuffled out of his bed. He remembered Kagome crying. He almost did something to her..... But his brain didn't take it, he couldn't think anymore. He groaned and clutched his head. But it became unbearable, from standing he dropped to his knees. "AAAAAH!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Sol?! Hey idiot!" A voice yelled.  
  
"Help." Sol said, his brown eyes pitiful.  
  
A flick of silver and red.  
  
"Why are you still human?!" It demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha.....?" Sol mumbled, squinting his eyes  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's me. Hey-!"  
  
Sol blacked out.  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
"Sol?" Said a voice he remembered well.  
  
"Wh.....Kaoru?" He mumbled, and sat up painfully.  
  
"So..... why are you still human?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I stay human for a whole month....." Sol slurred out. His fucking head!!!! "UG!" he yelled in disgust. And started to beat his head with his fist.  
  
"You need help with that?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said irritably.  
  
Sol looked around. "Where.....is everyone?" He said weakly.  
  
"They hit their heads and died." Inuyasha said irritably and sarcastically.  
  
"Heel boy!"  
  
A roar of fire..... followed by an angry mumble of curses.  
  
"Are you okay Sol?" asked Kagome.  
  
Sol looked away, he didn't want to see her. His eyes avoided hers.  
  
"So where IS the others.....?" Sol asked, still looking away.  
  
Kagome blinked and explained. "Well, Sango and Miroku went to hunt some food. Akinshu was sick so Rai took her to his fortress, said he had the best medicine....." Kagome ticked her fingers, and one finger was under her chin.  
  
Her raven hair was picked up by the wind and her eyes reflected her eyes.  
  
'She.....looks.....weird." As Sol peeked at her through the corner of his eyes.  
  
So they sat in silence. "..... was I asleep the whole.......time........how long has it been since I blacked out?" Sol asked suddenly.  
  
"A week and three days." Kaoru informed him.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!!? Then how come my head still hurts?!?!?!?!" Sol asked incredulously.  
  
"It's called a hangover." Kagome said.  
  
".....I'm not drinking that stuff ever again........" Sol promised.  
  
"Heh. My head stopped hurting after two days, stupid humans." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kaoru shot him a glare. So Shippo shot one too.  
  
Blake sighed.  
  
!#$%&()!#$!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
Sol smashed his head to his hands. His hangover was gone but he was frustrated. He still had a whole week before he was his hanyou form. He felt weak. The only difference when Inuyasha was human was Sol's Akusho (his sword remember? Named it this cuz I was thinking of yu yu 'hakusho' so.....just a note.....)did transform.  
  
Not into a big saber thing though. It turned to a rapier, much thinner. But still, sharp.  
  
"HIYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Sol yelled a battle cry and charged at the demon. It was a big, stray snow demon. It really looked like the pictures of a big hairy buffoon. But as they were in Graver's Mountain already, these demons were frequent.  
  
Well, the Graver's Mountain wasn't ALWAYS snowy. Sometimes it was like a dessert, with the sand and wind. Other it was a beautiful, lush plain, miles of rippling grass, then there was the snow and wind, the rain could turn into hail and others were to a puddle it could turn into a waving black storm and sea.  
  
The worst of all was they couldn't fall or believe into these traps and illusions, even if they felt the rain or wind. They were crossing the barriers of time. Not to the future or the past, yet not quite at the present. Where the time waited. It was impossible to explain, but everyone felt it. They have fallen out of the wheel of time. Left behind. They couldn't turn back now, they could only go forward.  
  
The demon thumped down. They walked for another kilometer or so. Before Kaoru sat down, completely drained. Shippo massaged her legs and the late teens stared before the rest of the group sat on the floor.  
  
"WHAT?! C'MON!!!! LET'S MOVE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Seeing everyone sitting down.  
  
"Inuyasha, can't we please rest?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"No!" He quipped.  
  
"Can I please REST?!" Kagome asked again, this time not so sweetly.  
  
"NO! It's not my fault you're so fucking fat! Move!" Inuyasha scolded angrily.  
  
"INUYASHAAAA!!!!!! HEEL!!!!!!!!"  
  
His face charred, Inuyasha sat down grudgingly.  
  
The group grew less. It was only Inuyasha, Kagome, Sol, Shippo, Kaoru and Blake.  
  
Akinshu's poison earlier was too powerful to be healed here, she had to return to the future and go to a hospital. Rai accompanied her, eager to see the future.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had a big argument. She went back home. Sango and Miroku was too angry to stay with Inuyasha and went ahead to the Mountain first. Kagome returned a few days later, everything was fine. So now what was leftover of the group was left.  
  
Sol gripped his head and massaged his temples.  
  
Kaoru and Shippo quieted. They were no longer hyper-active kids anymore. They knew the danger of being separated from the group. Gratefully, they quietly sat at 'their' laps. In other words, Kaoru sat at Kagome's lap and Shippo sat at Sol's. They felt safe there.  
  
"We got to move." Inuyasha said seriously, he stood up and sniffed the air. "Now." He said warningly.  
  
Sol stood up and put Shippo on his shoulder. His damn 'hangover' was still there. But it was faint enough to let Sol fight.  
  
Sure enough, Inuyasha's nose was undeceived. A shower started to pour down. High, high up to the waists of the adults of the group. (adults or late teens.....yea yea.......) But their feet burned. They were also walking in a dessert.  
  
"Chikusho!!!! Oi! Spellcaster!!!! Change the weather a bit will you?!" Inuyasha yelled over the storm, or preferably, flood. But here, really, it should be called a storm.  
  
Blake raised his staff high. And plunged it to the ground. A bubble like barrier covered the group and neither of the illusion could touch them. Noticing that it cannot harm them the natural chaos dissipated and vanished to lush green hills and flowerbeds that seemed too marvelous to be true.  
  
Inuyasha and Sol slept in a similar position, eyes closed, frowns, arms crossed, swords cradled between the crossed arms.  
  
Kaoru broke into a grin that hasn't been seen for.....days? weeks? months? years? decades? Or even century? No one knew. Time was not.....there..... in the mountain.....  
  
When Sol, or perhaps even more unlikely, Inuyasha rested to a notch less alert, it meant that it would be safe.....for.....for.....for a while.  
  
Then Sol stood up.  
  
Shippo and Kaoru stopped tagging each other and became serious immediately.  
  
Sol looked hardly on both of them. Then gave a sober grin. "What? Can't I smile?" he joked.  
  
Silence rang over the grass. Hardly anyone talked. When anyone did talk it was something serious. But Sol didn't need an answer, Kaoru and Shippo started rolling on the ground again, like lion cubs, tagging and attacking each other. They traded light punches and kicks, this was for training too.  
  
"Kagome." Sol whispered.  
  
Her eyes looked motherly at the two children. She always had that kind and caring look. Sometimes she could be harsh, but still-  
  
Kagome sat on the ground and stared dreamily at the children.  
  
Sol's POV  
  
I stood staring at her. I don't know why I did. But As I looked at Inuyasha his posture was almost relaxed, almost. No one can be relaxed here. I swung my head to Blake and saw my friend's navy hair blowing softly in the wind. He actually looked wise, and could be, and was.....but he usually wasn't. Usually, but nothing is usual here. He usually would joke around.....  
  
I stared at the scene while I could..... it was truly beautiful.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I looked from Kaoru and Shippo to Sol. He was glancing far away, over the hills. His black hair swung a little bit by the wind, and his brown eyes were faraway. I don't know why I did. But I can't get the.....time..... back when I was at the village..... He was staring right at me..... so innocently, so........determinedly........  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sol felt a stare at him and blinked, he snapped back to reality. He looked down to Kagome sitting on the ground. She stared at him. They just stared, for a moment there was no worries, no nothing. Only them.  
  
A single thought crossed both their minds.  
  
'Why is he/she staring at me?'  
  
Both of them didn't have the answers.  
  
Kagome broke off the stare, she glanced back to the kids. She could sense Sol didn't. He was still staring, she felt awkward. But what could she do? Tell him not to stare? Too.....out of place..... in the mountain..... just way too out of place.....  
  
Finally Inuyasha let out a sigh.  
  
Everyone tensed and looked ready for a command or something.  
  
Inuyasha rolled to his sides. A thing he has never done since he has entered the mountain.  
  
"A.....while....." Sol announced out of the blues.  
  
Everyone stared at him. They understood slowly, they were safe.....for a while.....  
  
But the thing was.....  
  
How long was a while?  
  
They didn't know..... time didn't wait.....but it didn't........go either.....  
  
"A while....." Kaoru breathed.  
  
Shippo and Kaoru curled to Kagome's sleeping bag and relaxed a bit.  
  
'A while.....' Kagome thought worriedly.  
  
They relaxed all they can. For the..... time..... that they could was not.....long........short?!  
  
Frustration overtook the group. But no one said anything.  
  
"A while." Inuyasha grunted. And that was a final sort of way to stop all thoughts.  
  
Everyone sighed and thought one last time  
  
'A while.'  
  
!#$%&())(&%$#!!#$%&())(&%$#!#$%&  
  
There I updated.....i'm getting confused at my own fic........ - -;;; REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

**Dedicated to who it was dedicated to in the beginning. From the very beginning. And until the very end.**

**I just read the reviews. And then I saw Caiyoko's. Hey people. . . I promise I'll pour my heart into this. Thus, the title of this chapter will be. . .**

Time Doesn't Wait.

Chapter 21: Every Heart

'What's going on. . .?' Sol thought in confusion. This tug had been bothering him all day. . .

"It's the end! I see Lunol! I SEE LUNOL!" Kaoru yelled in excitement, her eyes bright with happiness. Even though she left at quite an early age she remembered quite clearly her home.

Sol smiled, his eyes lighted up, it was rare. Kagome widen her eyes, he looked so happy. she didn't even know he _could_ be so happy.

"Dearest Lunol! What the hell have they done to it!" Blake yelled angrily, born and bred in Lunol, the necromancer had a relation with the town as well. But not one as the sun and moon demons ever will.

"Can we get out of here!" Shippo yelled, he never did like the mountain.

"Yeah, but we'll need to be careful. Let's camp at the outskirts of that city." Inuyasha said warily.

"Inuyasha!"

Everybody looked up.

"Sango!" Blake yelled first.

Sango landed Kirara in front of the group. Miroku got off the demon cat and grinned.

Sango and Kagome hugged each other tightly.

"I was so worried Sango!"

"And I, you, Kagome. Oh, I am glad to see you're well!"

"Can we break the tearful reunion for the moment? Inuyasha is right. We'll camp near the city and start planning." Sol said quietly, but his eyes held a raging fury. Blake's outrage on what Jougen and Kubaya had done to Lunol hasn't done it any, _any_ justice at all. He'd _break_ them in half.

Sango looked questioningly at Kagome, who shrugged. Only Kaoru and Blake could understand.

.---------.

"So how have you been?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku as they settled at the outskirts of the city. There was a small clearing in the forest.

"Fine." Sango answered, looking around at the group. "But it doesn't seem like you are as well." Her eyes lingered on Sol.

Sol frowned and walked away to the trees.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"For a breather. If you guys want to have a happy and teary reunion. I won't stop it." Sol said shortly.

Kaoru took a little golden sheet out of her robes. It was the present Sol had given her for her birthday. She held it tightly.

.----------------.

Sol ran deep into the forest, very deep. And climbed a tree, looking at the moonlight. He should have been back to a hanyou by now. But there was that shadow spell. . .he had forgot. The first person he had saw after he killed the shadow demon was. . .Kagome. He had forgotten once you kill a shadow demon you must close your eyes for a minute or two, or else he would kill the first person he saw.

He had fought against it in the mountain. The urge to draw Akusho and slice off the human girl's head. The moment he returned to being a hanyou he would be able to cleanse the spell away. . .but. . .the purification ritual was too dangerous for a human.

Suddenly a call from below.

"Sol!"

Sol felt his blood freeze, he looked downwards. It was. It was Kagome. . .alone. Easy prey, no dog hanyou could save her if he acted now-

'Shut up.' Sol thought angrily. Anytime. . .anytime he will return to a hanyou now. Then he could control the urge. And cleanse it away.

Anytime now-

"Sol! What are you doing up there?"

"Go away." Sol growled angrily.

Kagome's eyes flared. "Sit!"

There was no reaction. Kagome cursed inwardly. Sol saw her doing this and nearly smiled, she looked quite pretty when she was frustrated.

But then another pulse of the shadow spell. . .

"Go away!" Sol spat again, this time louder.

"You better come down here Sol! You've been incredibly rude to Sango! You go and apologize!" Kagome reprimanded.

Sol gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in annoyance. The girl didn't know that her life was at stake. But still, such annoying banter-

Kagome, taking Sol's posture as to ignoring her, grew angrier.

"Come DOWN here!" Kagome yelled.

Sol's eyes flared opened and he dropped to the ground, landing on his knee and foot.

One hand was on Akusho's hilt. He grinned. "As you wish. . ."

He drew it, it transformed.

Kagome took a half step back. There was surprise and a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I told you to go away. But _no_. It had to be _come down here!_ Kagome, you naughty, naughty girl. You ought to listen to me. . ." Sol grinned even more maniacally and began walking forward.

Kagome turned, now where was Inuyasha!

"You run even an _inch_ form where you are and I'll kill you." Sol snarled.

Kagome spun around. "You wouldn't. You can't. . ."

"Can't!" Sol howled angrily. "Can't! Tell me what I can't do!"

**I can't. . .**

Kagome almost saw a fizz. There was hesitation in those maniac eyes. She took a half step backward and slipped over a smooth rock. The hesitation died out.

"I told you to stay _put_! We'll se about that!" Sol leapt.

**I said I _can't!_ **

Sol slammed Akusho down, millimeters next to Kagome's face. His eyes were still processed though.

"I can." Sol hissed venomously. "You have been prodding me ever since I killed that shadow demon. . .prodding and poking at my patience. . .tonight I would have returned to be a hanyou. . .but you slashed at the last thread. . ."

Sol grinned maniacally and knelt down next to Kagome, drawing Akusho and with his other hand, forcing Kagome to sit up. There nose were inches apart.

"I _hate _you. I hate your eyes that so resembles Aisuyu. I hate your ancestor Kubaya. I hate you so _much_ you'll never believe it's even possible." Sol hissed. He swung Akusho to Kagome's neck. He moved his face forward, the sharp blade bit a little into Kagome's neck. Kagome saw deep red liquid dribbling from the blade.

"You don't. . .we are friends. . .friends forever. . .with the rest of the group." Kagome managed.

**I don't. . .I don't hate her! She isn't Aisuyu! She. . .**

"We aren't friends. . ." Sol hissed, nut his eyes started to tremble and flash blue. But it was so quick Kagome wondered if she imagined it.

But it wasn't, his eyes flashed blue again.

Kagome gaped. She could see the struggle in his eyes. They were so close she could see them flashing colours. Brown, blue, brown, blue. . .

"You aren't my friend." Sol hissed still. Though his eyes were uncertain.

**She. . .isn't my friend. . .**

His eyes turned blue, although his hair was still midnight black. Kagome gaped, he was handsome when he was hanyou. He was sort of cute when he was human. But what is he _now?_

"Kagome." Sol whispered, his tone normal again. Kagome's heart leapt. He dropped Akusho.

"We aren't friends. . .At least, I don't think of you that way." Sol continued in his whisper.

"We are. . ." His face moved closer, all those times he had seen her. . .that time she was crying at the lake under the moonlight. . .when she was sleeping. . .when she was watching Kaoru and Shippo. . .

Kagome closed her eyes.

Suddenly his body flashed to a bright white. When the light dissipated his hair had returned to its bright orange-yellow colour.

Kagome opened her eyes, the warmth of their faces' close proximity was gone, cold air hit her face. Sol was around 2 feet away from her. His eyes wide in shock.

He quickly picked up Akusho from the ground and sheathed it.

"I- I got to do a cleansing ritual. Go ask Kaoru and Blake about it. They'll tell you everything. Now. I. I. . .goodbye!" Sol said in an uncharacteristic hasty voice. And he looked at Kagome for another moment before speeding off.

.--------------.

Kubaya saw all this in a misty spot of air in front of him. Someone trembled with anger and jealousy next to him.

Kubaya grinned, "Why don't you greet them with a friendly welcome, especially that priestess, Aisuyu?"

Aisuyu walked out of the room. Fuming.

Kubaya grinned as she went. He looked at the mist again where his descendant priestess sat on the ground with a confused and widely shocked expression on her face.

"Every heart has a weakness Sol, and it's vital you find it. Because if someone else, say, your worst enemy finds it first, then they'll use it against you." Kubaya grinned.

.--------------.

Review please!


End file.
